Chapter 1 Rin's new playmate
by shadow realm alpha
Summary: In this one Rin complains to Sesshomaru that Jaken won't play with her, and she wants a new playmate. Does she have a specific playmate in mind? OOCness in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Rins new playmate

Chapter 1: Rin's new playmate

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said as they continued to walk through the forest, "Master Jaken won't play with me when we stop to rest." "Lord Sesshomaru you must understand, the games never end," Jaken stumbled trying to prove himself innocent, "I don't see how A-un puts up with the human child..."

Sesshomaru remained quiet. "Can I have a new play friend Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, bubbling over with excitement. "We're nearing the castle, Rin" Sesshomaru finally said, "It would take a while for me to find a playmate to keep you entertained." "You're not actually considering this Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken whined, "Having another human child on our team, the thought depresses me..."

"Jaken...," Sesshomaru said, stopping to give the demon a look. "Sorry Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken immediately started to back away, "if another human pleases you, than by all means get one!" Sesshomaru continued onward towards his home. Being the Lord of the Western Plains, he resided in a very lavish household. When he reached his home, servants were waiting for him expectantly.

"Prepare dinner, ready the rooms, and take A-un to the stables" Sesshomaru muttered without glancing their way. They bowed and opened the door for them. They walked through the house to the garden, where Rin began to play. "Stay here with Rin, Jaken while I go find her a playmate," Sesshomaru said, much to Jaken's dislike. "Wait Lord Sesshomaru before you go!" Rin said running over to him, "I want the girl that we saw the other day to play with me!"

"The girl from the other day?" Sesshomaru asked, with a barely raised brow. "You know the one that was with the guy that looks like you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled happily, becoming excited again, "when I got taken!" "I do believe Rin is talking about Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, "and seeing as she's traveling with Inuyasha, I don't think we'll be able to fulfill Rin's..." "As you wish, Rin," Sesshomaru said, and before Jaken could say anything, walked away.

******I do not own Inuyasha. This is my first publish so please review on it, I would love feedback! :D lol, I wasn't really that interested in SessxKag until I started reading fanfiction, then I was like...you know what, I really like them together. So i wrote my own thing. Also, I would like to know would you want these weekly, or just publishing whenever I have time to do so?*********


	2. Chapter 2 The true objective

Chapter 2: The true objective!

"Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" "Oh boy, here we go again," Sango sighed. Kagome angrily grabbed her stuff and began to walk away. "Ye fool, now look at what ye done," Kaede muttered, sighing along with Sango. "Where do ya think you're going!" Inuyasha yelled after her, climbing out of his crater.

"I'm going home!" Kagome yelled. "Well fine then!" Inuyasha called after her, "but in this dark you're sure to be captured by a demon!" "They'd be better company than you!" Kagome yelled, her voice starting to get distant, "So why don't you SIT this one out!" Inuyasha fell back into his crater, and Shippo giggled. "Wait till Miroku hears this one!" Shippo said to Sango.

Sango got up and said, "You know Inuyasha, all you had to do was say her cooking wasn't all that bad." "It ain't my fault she can't handle the truth," Inuyasha muttered, "that food was terrible and you know it!" "I thought it tasted good," Sango said, beginning to follow Kaogme, Hiraikotsu in hand. "You're leaving too huh!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "Like you said there's a possibility she could be attacked by demons," Sango responded, "I'm just going along to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Shippo, if Miroku gets back with Kirara before I come back, come looking for us okay?"

Shippo nodded, "Okay!" Sango broke out into a run trying to catch up with the distant girl. When she finally did, it was only because Kagome had spotted her and decided to wait. "Thanks Sango," Kagome said smiling, "I was a little worried about being caught by other demons because of the Shikon jewel." Sango smiled in response and said, "So how long will you be gone this time?"

"Oh, about three days should do the trick," Kagome said laughing. They entered the glade with the bone eater well in the middle of it. "Well, remember to bring back snacks okay?" Sango asked as her and Kagome neared the well. Suddenly Kagome was pushed back from the well. "Kagome!" Sango shouted, and turning around yelled, "Hiraikotsu!" The attack was easily deflected. "I didn't come here to fight," A calm voice said.

"Its Sesshomaru," Sango thought, identifying the attacker. "If you didn't come here to fight then why did you attack Kagome!" Sango yelled, pulling out her sword. "This doesn't concern you," Sesshomaru said, and before Sango could react, struck her upon the head, knocking her out. "Stop it!" Kagome yelled, and shot an arrow at him. Sesshomaru dodged it and said, "If you come along willingly, I won't hurt the girl anymore."

Kagome looked towards Sango, and unstrung her bow. "What do you want with me?" Kagome said to Sesshomaru. He didn't say anything and walked over towards her. "Get on my back," Sesshomaru said, emotionless, "I don't need the half-breed tracking me." As she climbed onto his back, Sesshomaru became overwhelmed with her scent. She smelled like a spring breeze, flowers and all. He growled and set off.

Kagome heard the growl, but couldn't fathom why he'd be angry with her. Kagome sighed and thought, "I hope Inuyasha can get me out of this one." Sesshomaru could feel the hopelessness in her aura, but did not comment. As they landed in front if his home, the servants once again came to the door. "Take this girl to her room, dress her in something proper, and is the dinner finished?" Sesshomaru asked, dropping her when he got to the door.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," A Servant said bowing. "Then prepare a table for four," Sesshomaru said starting to walk into the house. One of the servants hurriedly opened the door, and bowing to Kagome told her to follow him. Kagome followed the Servant through the house, it was absolutely breathtaking, the way the house was decorated. "Please keep up," the servant muttered when he realized Kagome was lagging behind.

She followed him to a room, which was just as beautiful as the hallways floor had a black carpet, and the bed had been centered in the middle of the room. A window let in the moon's light, and had black drapes. The walls were painted red, and had two silver stripes at the very top of the wall. A mahogany wardrobe sat on one side of the room.

Kagome walked over to it and opened it. It had a countless number of kimonos inside of it as well as a note that said, "Wear these everyday. They're much less...lewd than your current attire." "Well he most certainly wouldn't approve of the modern era!" Kagome said, laughing.

Kagome took one of the kimonos into hand. "Do you require assistance from female servants?" The servant asked. "No, thank you," Kagome said to the servant. He bowed and walked from the room briskly. "Well this is strange..."Kagome thought and began to dress into the kimono, "he obviously wants me to join them for dinner, but what is he up to...? Maybe it's a trick to finally kill Inuyasha...but yet he said he doesn't need Inuyasha following him..."

"This is starting to give me a headache..." Kagome said out loud once she had put the kimono on. She walked outside the room to find another servant waiting for her. The servant bowed, this time it was a girl. "I'm here to escort you to the dining room," The servant said after she had bowed. Kagome only nodded and began to follow after the servant.

When they came into the dining room, a long tabled sat in the middle of it. A regal carpet coveted the floor, with red being the dominant color, and white entails on the edges of the carpet. At the top of the table sat three people. Kagome walked down the table and smiled brightly when she saw the little girl waving towards her excitedly. As she walked over to join the girl she couldn't help but think, "That's the same girl Kohaku was trying to kill. So I was right about my hunch, she does travel with Sesshomaru."

She sat down next to the girl who then said, "My name is Rin, and you're Kagome!" Kagome simply nodded. "You're gonna be my play friend!" Rin said, her smile reaching her eyes. Kagome sat silent for a moment before it finally hit her; she had been brought here to play with Rin. She burst out into laughter, which puzzled Rin. Rin looked towards Sesshomaru, and he looked towards Kagome with an emotionless face.

"Yes Rin, I suppose I am your new playmate," Kagome said, once she had finished laughing. The servants brought the food out, and laid it out before them. "Before we begin to eat Kagome," Sesshomaru said, "I want to inform you that escaping from here wouldn't be in your best interest. And we will be moving on after staying here for 2 weeks. Remember that because if you don't, it'll be your stuff getting left behind."

Kagome nodded, and they begin to eat. "Jaken," Sesshomaru said when they had finished, "I want you to keep a lookout around the surrounding area, should that half-breed figure out where I've gone, and is two days away from here, report back immediately. Take A-un with you." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, and was about to walk out when he bumped into one of the servants. He fell backward, his staff flying into the air. "Watch where you're going!" Jaken yelled, waving his fist around angrily. "Sorry master Jaken," The servant said bowing, and walking away. "You better be-," Jaken was cut off as his staff made a crash landing on his head.

Kagome and Rin had broken out in laughter when the toad demon had fallen. Sesshomaru watched with little interest, and said, "Maybe I'm entrusting you with too much, Jaken." "No Lord Sesshomaru not at all!" Jaken said, giving Kagome and Rin an angry glare. Rin immediately stopped laughing and said, "Are you okay Master Jaken?"

"Now you ask!" Jaken yelled, snatching his staff up and storming off. Kagome stopped laughing and turned towards Rin and Sesshomaru. "Bath time is next Kagome!" Rin said looking at her anxiously. Sesshomaru got up and without glancing backwards, walked out the dining room. "Well, lead the way Rin," Kagome said with a sigh.

Rin walked ahead and Kagome followed, thinking. "I wonder if trying to escape is as hopeless as he made it out to be...," Kagome thought. She came to and noticed the little girl was no longer in front of her. "Oh no, don't tell me I'm lost," Kagome said, panicking. There was a door up ahead and she went towards it and opened it. A long carpeted aisle went to the other side of the room, with shelves on either side, and a scroll was opened on the table in the middle of the aisle.

"Hmmmmmmm," Kagome thought, walking over to the scroll. She sat down at the table and began to read it. "Youkai mating?" Kagome thought incredulously, "who was reading this?" "Chapter one: Signs of a female wanting to mate a male," The scroll read, "The female comes in sync with the males schedule subconsciously. For example, if the male goes to sleep at a certain time, odds are the female will be able to tell he is asleep. The female becomes possessive over the male, and does not allow any other female to come in close proximity of the male."

Kagome yawned and skipped to the bottom of the scroll. "Note: the female will only begin to show these signs if the male wants the female as a mate as well," The scroll ended. "Doesn't it make more sense to ask them out?" Kagome thought, getting up and stretching. She walked out of the library and noticed another door down the hall. As she got close to the door she could hear splashing water.

"So you thought you had me lost right!" Kagome yelled opening the door, "well the joke is on...!" She stopped cold in the doorway as she saw what the room contained. A shocked Sesshomaru stood in an indoor spring, completely naked. Kagome could feel her face turning a bright shade of red as she slammed the door back shut. "Kagome there you are!" Rin said running over to her, "I said lets run there, but I guess you didn't hear me..."

Rin noticed how red the girl seemed to be when she saw the door Kagome was leaning on. "You don't want to go in there," Rin said, pointing towards the door, "Lord Sesshomaru usually bathes in there around this time." Kagome blushed darker and muttered under her breath, "I know." Rin didn't catch what she said, instead grabbing her hand and walking off.

Kagome followed the little girl to a turn she had previously missed, and walked to a door on the opposite side of the wall. She opened it and inside the room water was running into another indoor spring, flowing out the other side though little streams. Sleeping clothes for her and Rin had already been laid out by the servants. "Are you going to bathe with me?" Rin asked, tilting her head. "Sure why not!" Kagome said, the blush finally receding.

They undressed and got into the water, when Rin splashed her. They played "The Splash Game" for a while before finally sitting down. "Do you like the guy you travel with?" Rin said, "You know, Inuwahsa?" "Inuyasha," Kagome said, laughing at the girl's mistake, "I suppose you could say that." "Does he like you back?" Rin said with innocent eyes. Kagome looked at the girl curiously before saying, "He act like he does sometimes, but then, right when I think he truly does, I catch him with Kikyo..."

"Oh I'm sorry," Rin said, looking sad. "Its no big deal," Kagome said, trying to laugh for Rin, "why do you ask anyhow?" "Just curious," Rin said smiling, and then she leaned towards Kagome in a secretive manner, "would you try to become Lord Sesshomaru's mate?" Kagome stared at Rin in shock. "ME try to become HIS mate?" Kagome finally said, "Were you the one reading that scroll?"

"I don't want Lord Sesshomaru to be lonely," Rin said, after nodding her head, "we visited all the other plains leaders to try to find out stuff about the Nawaku guy, and they all had mates...and Lord Sesshomaru..." "Wait, so you got him to bring me here under the pretense of being your play buddy when you actually want me to try and become his mate?" Kagome said, and then shook her head, "I don't think he likes me that way Rin." "And besides, I would like to be in a relationship with a guy who has a zero percent chance of killing me," Kagome thought furtively.

Rin looked devastated when Kagome said that, and hung her head. "He's really not that bad once you get to know him," Rin said, and getting out the spring, she dried herself off, dressed into her sleeping clothes and left. "Great, now I feel terrible," Kagome thought, doing as Rin had done a few minutes ago. She opened the door and was shocked to see Sesshomaru and Rin standing outside. When Rin saw her get out, she made an expressed point of turning her head away.

"Ummmmmmm," Kagome said, starting to blush as Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, "about earlier..." "I hope you're not going to make that a habit," Sesshomaru said, "I do like to have my privacy when I am lacking in attire." Kagome stared down at the ground and didn't make eye contact with him. "Sorry about that," Kagome muttered. Sesshomaru then walked off.

Kagome sighed and said, "Rin, I know you're trying to help Sesshomaru, but I just don't think he's interested in me that way. Let's still be friends, please?" Rin looked up at Kagome and finally said, "Okay" and she immediately lit up with a smile. "Lets go to our rooms then!" Rin said, grabbing her hand.

She took Kagome onto another hall, which only had two doors. "The door on the right is my room," Rin said pointing, "The door on the left is yours. See you in the morning okay?" Kagome nodded and the girl bounded off toward her room, waving as she shut the door. Kagome went into her room.

She yawned and climbed into bed. "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay here for a while," Kagome thought, the bed soft and comforting, "it sure beats looking for the jewel shards everyday..."

*****************I do not own Inuyasha, although Sesshomaru...naw kidding. XD I know I suck for putting out a story the very next day, but I don't have anything to do but this, due to summer vacation. I did indeed try to make this one a little but longer than the first, but alas, I must say that my imagination could only stretch it this far. We'll see how far I can go with Chapter 3! :D Review please, constructive criticism is indeed, appreciated.*********************


	3. Chapter 3 The conclusion

Chapter 3: The conclusion

Kagome woke to a knocking at the door. "Come in mom!" Kagome shouted sleepily. The door opened but the person said, "Ma'am..." Kagome woke up completely at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. "Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome said, with a sad smile, "I thought I was at home..." The servants bowed and said, "We came to get you dressed for today."

Kagome nodded and got up as the servants, came into the room. They dressed her and left her alone, saying that one of them would be staying outside the door when she was ready to play with Rin in the garden.

She walked outside the door, and the servant bowed before walking off. Kagome followed the girl until they reached a garden. Rin was playing around inside and jumped up and down excitedly when she saw Kagome. "What games shall we play before breakfast?" Rin asked her. "Let's play hide-and-go-seek," Kagome said exuberantly. Rin laughed and said, "You're it!" and ran off.

When the game ended, they sat in the middle of the garden, which was an open glade with soft grass. "Lord Sesshomaru's birthday is two days away from now," Rin said, looking up at her expectantly, "I've already got him a present butttt you on the other hand..." "Well, maybe I'll make him a card," Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh come on!" Rin said, "try something big!" "A big card?" Kagome asked, staring at the little girl in amusement. "I know you'll come up with something!" Rin said, breaking out into a big smile, "Tag you're it!"

They played for a while when Sesshomaru himself came out and sat down. All of a sudden Rin tugged on her kimono. Kagome leaned down and Rin whispered into her ear, "I think Lord Sesshomaru would be much better than that Inuyasha guy, at least you wouldn't have to fight for him."

Kagome made a face, and was about to tell Rin she didn't think so, when Rin grabbed her hand.

"I'll show you!" Rin said, and began to walk towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru spotted them coming towards him before Kagome could pull her hand away from Rin. "Hi Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said a bright smile on her face. "Hello Rin, Kagome," Sesshomaru said. He could sense Kagome did not want to talk to him, but once again didn't comment. "Hi," Kagome said, blushing as she remembered yesterday.

"Well," Rin said, sitting down, and Kagome sat with her, "I guess I'll be off then Lord Sesshomaru." She sprang back up, leaving Kagome with Sesshomaru. "She's trickier then my friends back home," Kagome thought, slumping when she realized what Rin was doing.

"So Rin tells me your birthday is two days from now," Kagome said, trying to start up a conversation. "Yes, it is," Sesshomaru said, and didn't say anything else. "I was wondering if I might be able to go home for three days after your birthday," Kagome said, "there's some tests I have to do and..." "You can go, if you take me with you," Sesshomaru said, his voice toneless, "I do not want you to think you can just run away that easily. Rin comes along as well." Kagome nodded, they sat in silence.

They left to go eat breakfast a little while later. Rin looked at her expectantly when she saw her and Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at Rin accusingly and shook her head, and Rin shook her head in disappointment. They were then granted some time alone when they were done eating, and Rin said she needed to map out a new idea. Before Kagome could ask what about, Rin ran off to her room.

Kagome went into the library and looked through the scrolls. "This library is so extensive," Kagome said, after going down only one of the shelves. "Miko healing," Kagome read, pulling out the scroll. She went and sat down the table and began to read it. "A miko, or priestess, can heal with her powers, if they possess a large amount of it," The scroll read, "but the person healing must feel a true urge and need to heal the other, or it doesn't work. Although be warned, if the wound is too extensive or the person does not feel enough compassion for the person being healed, the healer could be placed into a coma or die from overuse of powers."

"Wow, this move most certainly is high-risk," Kagome thought, rolling the scroll back up. She put the scroll back, and went to her room. She walked over to her yellow bag and took out a math textbook. "Okay, so I'll study math, then history, and polish off Language Arts last!" Kagome thought pulling three books out. "Oh, there's still a bunch of snacks in here..." Kagome thought, "Well, I suppose I can share them with Rin and Sesshomaru. Don't need them to go to waste!"

She picked up three bags of chips and, balancing them on her textbooks, walked out her room. She went toward the garden to find Sesshomaru there reading a scroll, and Rin running around, chasing after a butterfly. "Hey you guys, I found some snacks you might enjoy!" Kagome said, running over. Rin ran towards her and took the bag of chips from her and then gazed at it in confusion.

"How do you eat this?" Rin finally asked. "You open it like this," Kagome said, dropping her stuff and opening the bag of chips for Rin, "and you eat what's inside." Rin grabbed a chip and put it in her mouth, chewing slowly at first and then starting to eat it hurriedly. "I like chips!" Rin said, after eating half of the bag. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and offered him a bag.

"Are you mocking me?" Sesshomaru said, after staring at the bag. "I'm trying to be nice," Kagome said, forcing a smile. "How am I supposed to open that?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes flashing dangerously. "The same way I showed Rin," Kagome said the smile starting to fade. "Well in case you haven't noticed, Rin isn't lacking an arm," Sesshomaru growled. "Well you could've asked me to open it for you, you know!" Kagome yelled, staring daggers at Sesshomaru.

An angry staring contest ensued. Rin watched the whole thing, and was beginning to become unsure of the match. Then she noticed how close they were, how precariously off balance Kagome was. Rin smiled and picked up the textbook Kagome had put on the ground. "Sorry Kagome," Rin thought before throwing the text book, and running off behind a bush. The front of the textbook hit Kagome's back with perfect accuracy, and Kagome was pushed forward from the impact.

A servant walking into the garden immediately dropped what he was holding, and was so shocked he forgot to bow. The girl Sesshomaru had gotten just yesterday was...kissing him! Sesshomaru was surprised at first but then he placed a firm hold on her waist to steady her, and slid his tongue into her mouth. He could feel Kagome's shock, but was pleased when she hesitantly began to kiss him back.

Sesshomaru ended the kiss, standing her back up with a push. He then got up himself and walked off. The shocked servant quickly gathered the scrolls he had dropped and followed Sesshomaru. Kagome fell back onto the ground, unable to gain the balance she needed to stand. "What just happened?" Kagome thought, putting her hand to her head.

She sat, dazed until she saw her math textbook lying on the ground next to her. "That's what pushed me over but who..." Kagome thought, when the answer hit her. "RINNNNN!" Kagome yelled, jumping to her feet. Immediately something made a beeline for the door, and was gone. "Oh you wait till I catch you...," Kagome thought, grinding her teeth together.

Kagome ran for the door, forgetting her textbooks, and dashed down the hallway to Rin's room. The little girl wasn't there. Kagome sighed, and decided to take a bath to soothe her. She went into the room with the indoor springs and undressed, slipping into the warm water.

Rin had run into the library, the feeling of victory heavy on her chest. "Lord Sesshomaru kissed her," Rin thought, a big smile, on her face, "he kissed her instead of pushing her off or killing her even." Rin smiled even brighter and got the ten scrolls describing Youkai mating. "I think I can do this," Rin said, re-reading back over them.

"Lord Sesshomaru," The servant said putting the scrolls down on his desk, "I'm terribly sorry for dropping..." "Stop talking," Sesshomaru said, sitting down in his chair. The servant bowed, and was about to walk out when Sesshomaru stopped him. "Do you...have a family?" Sesshomaru asked, "One you've...made with a significant other?" The servant turned around, shocked eyes meeting searching ones.

"Yes sir," The servant said, "my wife works here as well, and we have a little girl." Sesshomaru didn't say anything, and the servant took a deep breath before saying, "If this concerns the girl I saw you...kissing today, I can tell you this. Even though you walked away after it happened, to symbolize it didn't faze you perhaps, I could see you cared for her in your eyes."

Sesshomaru remained silent and the servant, encouraged by this went on to say, "I don't think you brought her here just because Rin wanted you to. I think you liked her before that, and had found the perfect excuse to have her around. I think you brought her because being away from her was starting to hurt you."

"Servant," Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes, "that is an interesting conclusion you've drawn...but it seems to me like you're forgetting your place." The servant bowed fearfully, afraid he had gone too far. "But if that conclusion was true, what would I do about that," Sesshomaru said, his eyes returning to its non-caring state, "she is infatuated with the half-breed."

"If she felt obligated to the half-breed sir, she would've pushed you away instead of kissing you," The servant muttered, breaking his bow, "she may have feelings for this half-breed, true, but if she were to meet someone who was making up for what the half-breed isn't giving to her right now..." "Then you think she would choose the latter?" Sesshomaru asked, interrupting the servant. "Yes sir," The servant said.

"What's your name?" Sesshomaru asked, after thinking about the servant's words. "Lloyd sir," Lloyd said. "Hmmmmmmmm," Sesshomaru said, and with a wave of his hand, dismissed the servant.

"Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru asked as the girl ran up to her chair sitting in it. It was the dinner time, and the food was being served. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said smiling. "Do you know what Inuyasha doesn't give Kagome," Sesshomaru asked. Rin smiled even brighter, but was confused by the question. "Did Kagome tell you anything about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, realizing the girl didn't understand.

"She told me every time she thinks Inuyasha really likes her, he goes to a Kik...Kik...," Rin said, trying her hardest to remember the name. "Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah!" Rin said, nodding her head. "Do you know where Kagome is?" Sesshomaru asked, as the food was served. "She was reading out of those strange books," Rin said, "I saw her in the garden as I was walking by."

Sesshomaru got up and walked towards the garden. When he came into it, he saw Kagome reading out of the book with a look of intensity. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said when he was right behind her. Kagome jumped and turned around. "You're missing dinner," He said, and then taking a deep breath added, "I wouldn't want you to starve by not eating properly." "Right," Kagome said, standing up.

They walked to the dining room, an awkward silence between them. They sat down, and begin to eat. "I'm sorry about hitting you Kagome," Rin said, hoping her friend wasn't mad at her. "Its alright, I'm not mad anymore," Kagome said, smiling at the little girl. "Pack your things," Sesshomaru said to Kagome, once they had finished eating. "Why is Inuyasha close?" Kagome asked.

"No, I figured I'd take you home, you haven't been back in a while," Sesshomaru said, "and I'm sure your family is worried about you." "Thank you," Kagome said, wondering at how nice he was being. "Rin and I will still come though," Sesshomaru added, and Kagome nodded. Rin was excited. "We're going to Kagome's house tomorrow?" Rin asked, looking back and forth between Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Whenever she gets done packing," Sesshomaru said, and felt a strange thrill when Kagome smiled at him.

*****No I do not own Inuyasha, who would want to? :D J/K This is my third one, and yes it is shorter. D: Sesshomaru is finally starting to own up to his feelings but... I wonder how Kagome feels about him... Review please, and if you spot any mistakes (being the perfectionist I am I just have to say this XD ) tell me so I can fix it.**********


	4. Chapter 4 Back home

Chapter 4: Back home

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, running through the hall ways, a large lump on his forehead, "Inuyasha is coming!" He ran into Sesshomaru's office. "Inuyasha is coming right this minute!" Jaken said. "I thought I told you to tell me when he was at least two days away from here," Sesshomaru growled. "I was but, you see..." Jaken started, "I was snuffed out and they immediately starting chasing after me, and he threw something of sorts and..."

"Never mind," Sesshomaru said, "where is he now?" As if in response, the front door could be heard being broken in. "Well, I guess there's a change in plans," Sesshomaru thought, angrily walking past the toad demon.

"Alright Sesshomaru, give Kagome back!" Inuyasha yelled upon seeing his brother, "or I could just finish you off, and take her back." "Big words for a half-breed," Sesshomaru said, pulling out Tokijin. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga, and said, "We'll see about that!" Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha outside, and the battle commenced. "While he's occupied with Inuyasha lets find Kagome," Miroku said, as they appeared on the scene.

Sango and Shippo nodded. Shippo was riding on Kirara, and the demon cat charged full speed into the mansion. Miroku and Sango soon followed.

Kagome had heard the door break in when she was in her room. She ran out and was surprised to see Sango running towards her. "We came to rescue you!" Sango yelled, giving Kagome a hug, "lets get out of here before Sesshomaru gets back." "So you're just going to leave then?" A little girl said.

"Rin," Kagome said before Rin shook her head. "Its fine," Rin said, although the smile she had wavered, "but you have to promise to play with me whenever we run into you okay?" "Okay," Kagome said, moving to give the little girl a hug. Rin gave her the hug and said, "Maybe you'll change your mind about Lord Sesshomaru." "Maybe," Kagome said laughing, then took out a letter she had made for this occasion, "give this letter to him okay? I would hate to leave and not say bye." Rin nodded, and took the letter from Kagome.

Kagome and Sango turned to walk out when Rin grabbed her from behind and said, "Wait right here." She ran into her room and came back out with Kagome's camera. "I took it when you were mad at me," Rin said, "sorry." "Its okay," Kagome said, taking the camera back, "catch you later okay?" Rin nodded, and Sango and Kagome left.

"Next time maybe you'll think before ya run off," Inuyasha said, as they walked. "I heard people think better when they're SITting down," Kagome said, "so maybe you can join me whenever I decide to have a SIT, hmmmmm?" Inuyasha was once again in a crater, and Kagome "hmphed" and they kept going. It had been a full day since she had left Sesshomaru's place, and she felt oddly sad about it.

"I suppose I will miss having a chance to just sit down and relax..." Kagome thought, when a sudden realization made her stop dead in her tracks. "My tests!" Kagome yelled, "I need to go home and study and get ready for them!" The group watched in shock as Kagome jumped on Kirara's back. "Five days top's you guys!" Kagome yelled, and Kirara took off.

"And we just got her back..." Shippo said as Kagome flew further away.

"She left...and gave you this letter to give me?" Sesshomaru said slowly to Rin. Rin nodded and once again tried to give him the letter. "I don't want it," He muttered angrily, and walked away. He went into his room and began to pace up and down. "Why am I worrying myself?" Sesshomaru thought, and tried to stop pacing, "I won't concern myself anymore, and that's all there is to it."

He was unusually quiet that day, and all of his servants and companions noticed, especially Rin and Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, as they just finished lunch. He cast an eye her way. "Kagome wouldn't have thought of leaving you this letter if she didn't care," Rin said, once again offering the letter. To ease the girl, he took it but then she said, "Promise you'll read it?"

"Maybe Rin," Sesshomaru said and walked off. He was back in his room pacing. The letter had been discarded on his bed and he'd been tempted to read it, but restrained himself. He finally laid down on the bed and starting going through every reason he should not mate her, and felt a little better after every reason.

Now he picked up the letter, and opened it. "I'll read this and it will change nothing," Sesshomaru thought to himself. He read the letter, quickly then slowly. He stood up and begins to pace again. "Human rat," He growled, but it lacked anger. There was a hesitative knocking at the door. "Come in," Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

Lloyd walked in and bowed. "What is it...Lloyd?" Sesshomaru asked sighing. "Lady Kagome left her books sir," Lloyd said, putting the books on his bed. He stared at the books in a reproaching manner.

"I forgot my books!" Kagome yelled dismayed after rumbling through her bag, "what I'm I going to do now...?" "Why don't you just borrow notes from your friends?" Her mom said in an understanding voice. "I won't get notes from them unless I exchange some very interesting gossip and some of my allowance...," Kagome sighed, "but I suppose I don't have much of a choice..."

She had arrived just in time for dinner, and after bathing had discovered she had left her books over Sesshomaru's mansion. She went upstairs and laid down on her bed, and found that hers wasn't as soft as the one in the castle. "Wonder how they're doing...?" She thought tiredly before drifted off to sleep.

"Have a good day at school Kagome!" Her mom yelled, at the receding figure. "Okay!" Kagome yelled, waving as she ran. She ran into her friends along the way and gave them a cheery greeting. "Kagome, I'm so glad to see that your blood pressure has gone down enough for you to return to school!" Her friend Ayumi said. "Yeah uhhh thanks," Kagome said, mentally sighing as she encountered one of her many "illnesses" her grandpa made up.

"Anyhow, I could really use some of your notes," Kagome said as they neared the school, "I lost my books and don't have anything to study for the tests." The tests were truthfully the day after tomorrow, but she wanted to be as prepared as possible because there would be three days of testing and the first day would consist of math...

"Okay, but you know the price," Eri said winking. Kagome sighed, "A piece of gossip and an all expense paid trip to a restaurant after school right?" "You know it!" Eri said before going off to class.

Sesshomaru entered the well with the three books in hand, and jumped out to the other side. He walked out into the open and his nose was immediately harassed by different smells, not all of them good. He shook his head and continued to walk. Her scent was on the well in his time, she was sure to be here somewhere...

"Go back to where you belong foul demon!" An old man immediately shouted upon seeing him, and threw several sutras. The sutras floundered in the air harmlessly and Sesshomaru said, "Did Kagome come by here?" "Why would I give you the whereabouts of my granddaughter?" The old man said, reaching for more sutras. Sesshomaru disregarded him and instead followed Kagome's scent, which made the other smells even worse.

He neared a building where her scent went inside, and happened to look up to see Kagome staring out a window in a bored manner. He jumped the branches of a tree and jumped onto the window sill. Kagome jumped at seeing him and her classmates turned to see what the problem was. They gaped at him, and Sesshomaru started to get annoyed.

Finally the man standing at the front of the class room opened the window. "What are you doing out there young man?" The man asked as Sesshomaru came into the classroom. He ignored him and walked to Kagome. "You left your books," Sesshomaru said, dumping them onto her desk. "T-thank you," Kagome said, still recovering from her shock. He turned to leave back through the window before he turned and said, "Your letter...confuses me." He then left, leaving the whole class in awe.

"Who was that man Kagome?" Yuka said, when school was over and they settled for the smoothie restaurant. "Yeah, and what did he mean by letter?" Eri pressed on. "He's was just Inuyasha's brother guy's nothing to get excited about," Kagome said, but Eri shook her head. "You already agreed to the deal, books back or not," Eri said, "I want to hear about this." "Well...," Kagome said sighing, "I was staying over his house while I was sick and had to leave suddenly. So I left him a letter."

"What did it say?" Ayumi asked. "Well I wrote it a while ago, I'm not sure...," Kagome said, even though the blush on her face told them she was lying. "Kagome..." Eri said shaking her head, "this won't do now." "You like him too!" Yuka said, grinning ear to ear at the declaration. "No it's not like that!" Kagome yelled, becoming flustered, "I just didn't want to leave without saying something!"

"Its okay Kagome," Eri said, smiling even though Yuka had stole her line, "we'll help him to like you back, he seems to be less dangerous then Inuyasha." "If only you knew," Kagome sighed, knowing nothing was going to deter her friends now. "Wow, Kagome's so lucky to have all these great guys..." Ayumi thought, as they got up.

"We'll send a certain someone to meet you at your house today," Eri said winking, "at around 8:00 okay? And tell me how it goes." "Wait who are you sending?" Kagome yelled as her friends begin to run off. "See you at school tomorrow!" They yelled back. Kagome sighed and walked home. As she came up to the door she heard angry hissing inside.

She rushed into the house to find Sesshomaru being attacked by the cat, and her family trying to help the demon remove the feline. Buyo had latched onto the demon's back, and refused to let go. "What happened?" Kagome yelled, dropping her book bag. "He stepped on Buyo's tail," Souta said, and tried to pull the cat off. Sesshomaru then hissed when the cat dug its nails in further. "If you can't get this wretched beast off then...," Sesshomaru started to growl, when Kagome said, "Sardines Buyo!" and opened the can.

Buyo jumped down eagerly, and Kagome put the sardines into the cats' food bowl. The back of Sesshomaru's kimono now had spots of blood on it, and Kagome's mom became worried. "Are you okay?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together, "I've had worse," Was all Sesshomaru said before walking back out the door, glancing back at Kagome as he did. "Kagome go and make sure he's really alright dear," Kagome's mom said, before starting to do the laundry.

She walked outside and saw him leaning against the sacred tree. She walked over and said, "My mom's worried about you." Sesshomaru didn't speak, and continued to stare past her. "I'm sorry about Buyo, butttt you did hurt his tail," Kagome went on. Sesshomaru snorted but continued his reign of silence.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Kagome finally said. "You leave a letter that makes no sense and run off with the half-breed," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly, "the way you wrote that letter it almost sounded like you didn't want to leave, but had to and at the very end..." "Kagome!" A voice said cutting across Kagome's. "Oh boy..." Kagome thought. "I heard about you feeling better, and I know I was expected at eight, but as soon as I heard..." Hojo said, ecstatic, "oh, but before I forget, I placed some gifts into your house in case your blood pressure went up again."

"I'm ready Kagome," He went on to say, "and I'm glad you've made up your mind." Before Kagome could ask what Hojo was ranting on about he leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked at this, and doubly so when it abruptly ended. "Leave before I lop off your head," Sesshomaru said his voice alive with anger. Sesshomaru had picked Hojo up by the scruff of his neck and upon saying this dropped him onto the ground.

Hojo got up and looked like he was about to say something when Sesshomaru ripped loose a feral growl. Hojo shivered involuntarily and ran. Kagome looked toward Sesshomaru and begin to back away; sighting the reason Hojo had ran. Sesshomaru's eyes had turned a deadly blood red, and his face was contorted with anger.

********And this is chapter four! :D Now before I type anything else, I'm just going to say the characters won't exactly be like the OC. They will be a little OOC, because I just can't work under those strict guidelines. NOW moving on, review please! :D *Lawyers approach slowly* And no I do not own Inuyasha. *Lawyers slump shoulders and walk away*************


	5. Chapter 5 Forbidden

Chapter five: Forbidden

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said in fear, backing away, "it's me, Kagome..." "**I know who you are,"** Sesshomaru growled, then picked her up by the scruff of her shirt, "**and I also know that I don't like you corralling around with other guys and if this should happen again, I won't hesitate in impaling their head." **His blood red eyes captivated her, and she was only able to nod slowly.

"**You're mine Kagome," **Sesshomaru went on to say, "**I, Sesshomaru's beast, have chosen you and as I will have no other but you, you shall have no other than me." **He then dropped her and before she could regain her wits, Sesshomaru crushed her to him, and kissed her roughly. She absent-mindedly placed her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened, Sesshomaru's tongue learning every detail of her mouth that there was to know. When he broke the kiss, he took in a long draught of her scent, purring when he had it perfectly memorized.

"**I will not mate you now," **Sesshomaru said, tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes, **"That will be your decision. But realize I meant what I said before." **Sesshomaru then went limp and Kagome caught him, before losing balance herself and falling onto the ground. Kagome's mom came running along with Hojo who was pointing frantically. "You've got to believe me!" Hojo said, stopping a distance away while Kagome's mom kept going.

"You're gonna be explaining to me exactly what happened later," Kagome's mom said, giving an exasperated sigh, "but for now, lets move him into the house." Kagome nodded, and with that both picked Sesshomaru up from the armpits and carried him inside, a worried Hojo watching. After laying him down on the couch, she sat at the table with her mom looking at her expectantly.

Sighing, she told the story from the moment Sesshomaru kidnapped her, to the current situation. Her mom was silent through the explanation, and remained silent now, which worried Kagome. "He wants to mate with you?" Her mom finally said, raising a brow. Kagome blushed but nodded. "Are you comfortable with that?" Kagome's mom asked, tilting her head, "do you...want to mate him?" Kagome looked up, and could see the whirlwind of emotions on her face.

"I... I don't know," Kagome whispered, looking away from her mom. A heavy silence settled into the room before her mom got up, saying she needed to think about this. Kagome nodded and allowed her thoughts to glaze over. "Do I want to mate him?" Kaogme thought, not noticing when somebody sat across the table from her. "Hey Kagome, I'm speaking to ya here!" The person said, and she snapped back to the present.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said shocked, "what are you doing here?" "Sesshomaru's scent led to the well, and I came to make sure that bastard didn't hurt you," Inuyasha said with a non-caring air, even though his eyes betrayed him. Before she could answer Sesshomaru walked into the room holding his head. When he saw her he stared for a moment with a strange expression, and then cautiously let out a low growl. The sound was strangely enticing to her ears, and when he did it a second time she felt the urge to be in his arms.

She furrowed her eyebrows, and looked at him with a confused expression. "What the hell do ya think you're doing!" Inuyasha said, reaching for his Tetsusaiga, "Kagome..." He stopped short when he saw the look on her face, and looked back and forth between them, bewildered. Sesshomaru growled low again, and this time Kagome got up and walked towards him, the urge satisfied when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't let you go now," Sesshomaru said, looking down at her. Kagome knew that was meant as an apology and smiled weakly. Inuyasha got up abruptly, anger vibrant in his eyes. "I don't know what you've done to her," He growled, "but if it's a game of Youkai mating then..." Inuyasha snatched Kagome away, and with a growl placed her behind him, baring his fangs.

Kagome could sense there was something wrong with this, and her hunch was right when Sesshomaru roared and charged Inuyasha. He pulled back for a punch and Inuyasha responded by pushing Kagome away. Sesshomaru smiled smugly and dashed around Inuyasha, revealing his attack had been a feint. He grabbed Kagome and ran out the front door, jumping up onto the roof and laying her there. He then jumped back down and was lost to Kagome's sight.

Kagome sat, shell shocked on the roof. "What I just did had something do with mating?" Kagome thought numbly, "it felt so... natural..." When Inuyasha was slammed into the sacred tree, she shook her head and looked frantically for Sesshomaru. She caught sight of him, approaching Inuyasha with a look that guaranteed death. "Sesshomaru stoppppp!" Kagome yelled, and he looked up at her in surprise. He ran back towards the house and jumped onto the roof, gazing at her intently. "Don't hurt him," Kagome said, his look confusing her.

"You protect the half-breed?" Sesshomaru said, Kagome noticing the hint of sadness in his voice. Kagome paled when she realized what he was suggesting. "No, I'm not choosing him over you," Kagome said, shaking her head furiously, "I just don't want you to hurt him." "I will not hurt him then," Sesshomaru said, and picked her up, jumping into her bedroom through the window. "You have tests don't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome was shocked he remembered so she only nodded. "Well shouldn't you be studying for them?" Sesshomaru then walked off, so she could attempt to concentrate.

xxxxx later that night xxxxxx

Kagome yawned and closed the book. She had stopped studying briefly to bathe and come down for dinner which had a tense air. Inuyasha had left after she told him she wasn't sure if she was going to mate Sesshomaru which was as good as a yes to him, her mom sat at the table quietly observing them, and Sesshomaru himself kept sending her looks, letting her know he was awaiting her say so on mating him. She shook her head and sighed, "When did things get this complicated..."

She went to her bed and attempted to fall asleep but a strange ache kept her awake. "Are you asleep Kagome?" A voice said from the door way. The feeling immediately went away, as she sat up. She nodded and he came and sat in the room. "I had trouble sleeping too," Kagome said, a small smile on her face. Sesshomaru grunted and the room fell into a comfortable silence. "Your mom is unsure about letting me stay here," Sesshomaru finally said. "She's a little concerned about your wanting to mate me and...," Kagome chuckled nervously breaking off her sentence.

"And a little more concerned that you're actually considering it right?" Sesshomaru said finishing the part of the sentence she had broken off. She nodded and sighed. They sat in silence once again, and Kagome was a little perturbed when Sesshomaru stood up. "I know why you can't sleep," Was all Sesshomaru said, as his silhouetted figure moved closer to the bed.

Kagome gave a small gasp as he climbed into bed with her, and was more surprised when a strong wave of drowsiness hit her despite not feeling tired a few seconds before. She didn't feel like contesting his being there and instead laid down on his chest with a sign of content.

xxxxx the next morning not too far from the well xxxx

"Are you sure Sesshomaru came here A-Un?" Rin asked the two-headed beast. As if they understood her, both heads sniffed the ground and snorted. "Okay then!" Rin said, and jumped into the well. When she came out on the other side, she saw a latter leaning against the side of the well, and gladly climbed up it.

When she got to the top, she came out from over the side, and walked out the shrine. Outside a cat greeted her, and as if sensing why she was here, began to walk back to a house. Rin followed the cat, and when it came up to the door, it meowed expectantly. Rin reached for the knob and turned it, the door coming open. The cat went in, and she followed after it. Although when she got inside, the cat was nowhere to be found, and she looked around frantically.

Another meow sounded from the top of a stairway and Rin ran up to see the cat standing in front of a doorway. She walked to it, and after a moment of dubious watching she eyed the scene with glee. Lord Sesshomaru was kissing Kagome in a bed! They stopped when Kagome's gaze lingered over onto the doorway and saw Rin standing there. Kagome's eyes widened and the smile Rin now had went from ear to ear. Sesshomaru followed Kagome's gaze to the doorway, and upon seeing Rin raised a brow.

"I thought Jaken was supposed to be watching you," Sesshomaru said, mentally cursing himself when his voice came out a little huskier then he had meant it to. The statement seemed to fly by Rin in her excited state and she yelled, "Are you mating Kagome!" Instantly foot steps could be heard and Kagome's mom appeared in the doorway beside Rin. "Mom...," Kagome started before her mom held up a finger.

"I need to talk to you alone, now," Kagome's mom finally grounded out. Sesshomaru got up and briskly walked towards Rin. He picked Rin up and continued down the stairs with Buyo following cautiously. "Kagome...," Her mom started, and then stopped, looking away, "I forbid from going back to the feudal era." "What?" Kagome asked, after a tense silence had passed, "you let me face hundreds of deadly monsters, and you won't let me go back because of this?"

"Yes, and nothing you can say will change my mind," Her mom said, and walked down the stairs. Kagome got up and ran towards the window, throwing it open, and quickly climbed onto the ledge. She could see her mom talking to Sesshomaru and Rin as they walked back towards the well. Kagome, now panicking, jumped onto a nearby tree branch, and began climbing down. Once she was on the ground she ran towards the shrine and blocked the entrance to the well.

"Sesshomaru don't go," Kagome said, pleading with her eyes. "A mother's love is a very genuine thing," Sesshomaru said, lightly pushing her out the way, "I don't want you to lose that." Rin hugged her leg and whispered, "I'm sorry Kagome." They both entered the shrine and before Kagome had the time to dash in, her mom shut the door. Her Grandpa was walking forward, head down, with several chains and locks.

"I hate all of you!" Kagome yelled, tears streaming down her face. She turned and ran back towards the house. Going up the stairs angrily, she slammed her bedroom door behind her, and collapsed onto her bed.

***********And that's chapter 5. Like I said in the previous chapter, these characters will be a little OOC, sooo if Sesshomaru isn't really holding up to his original personality to you, that's why. Review please! And I don't own Inuyasha. ***************


	6. Chapter 6 A visit

Chapter 6: A visit

"Kagome has passed all her tests with an A," Kagome's principal said to her mom. "Well, is something else the matter?" Kagome's mom asked, even though she already knew the answer. "All of her teachers say she hasn't been acting quite like herself," The principal said, running his hand through his balding hair, "her friends say that Kagome's pushing them away. We just wanted to make sure everything was all right." "Everything's fine," Kagome's mom said, but on the inside she could've sworn her heart was tearing into two.

She called for a taxi to take her back to the shrine. As they drove, she couldn't help but think how Kagome had been doing that to everybody, not just her friends. "But she's passing all her classes with high averages now," Kagome's mom tried to think cheerfully, then sighed, "but only because she spends every waking moment studying..." She paid the taxi driver when they arrived at the destination, and got out. She walked to the house, and once inside, immediately went to Kagome's room.

Kagome was inside, studying her math book. "The principal said you passed all your tests with A's," Kagome's mom said. Kagome only grunted and kept reading. "Kagome, will you at least look at me?" Kagome's mom said, trying not to cry. Kagome looked up and Kagome's mom had to force herself not to turn away. Kagome had dark circles under her eyes from having difficulty sleeping, and her eyes held a bitter cold look. Kagome raised a brow, indicating she was listening.

"Aren't you happy about that?" Kagome's mom said, "Don't you want to go celebrate it?" "To answer both of your questions," Kagome said, her voice as cold and bitter as her eyes, "what else would you expect, as much time as I spend studying that I wouldn't get A's. Its nothing to be happy about, it was bound to happen. And celebrating the inevitable is a waste of a time."

"Kagome stop this!" Her mom shouted, tears in her eyes, "does he really affect you this much!" Kagome's eyes darkened as her mom hinted about Sesshomaru. "Why?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes, "do you care all of a sudden?" Her mom's shoulders slumped in defeat, and she said, "Well, fine then." She walked down the stairs and begin to cook teriyaki for dinner. "Mom," Souta said, taking a deep breath of air, "I think you should let Kagome go back to the feudal era, she's not the same without it. "I know," Kagome's mom said, "just give her some time okay sweetie?"

Kagome's mom left the kitchen to sit in the living room with Souta. She zoned out, thinking about Kagome when the smoke detector went off. She hurriedly ran back into the kitchen, and, picking up a fire extinguisher, sprayed the now charred food. "Souta I'm gonna take Kagome out to try and make her feel a little better," Kagome's mom said, realizing the food was now inedible, "do you want me to bring you back the usual?"

Souta nodded eagerly. Kagome's mom brought down a disgruntled Kagome, and walked out the door. "Grandpa!" Souta called, "its time for operation R!" "Don't worry, you find the key, and I'll handle the combination!" His granddad yelled from upstairs. "Meow?" Buyo said, sniffing his food bowl. "Not now Buyo this is important!" Souta said, and ran up the stairs. He searched the house top to bottom, which had taken a whole 2 hours, in every crook and nanny, and still couldn't find the key.

Souta himself had come up with the idea for operation R, operation retrieval, after noticing how strangely Kagome acted. His mom had happened to leave, and he relayed the plan to his Grandpa. He was to find the key and unlock the safe which held another safe the keys were in. His Grandpa was supposed to undo the combination that kept the second safe locked, and retrieve the keys. They would then be given to Kagome safely. "Operation Retrieval," Souta thought sadly, when Buyo jumped onto his chest.

"Well look at that," Souta said stroking the cat, "you got a new collar. When'd you get that Buyo?" Buyo simply meowed, and Souta took the collar off, immediately becoming excited with what he saw. The inside of the collar had a small zipper compartment. He unzipped it and, low and behold, a key fell out! "I found it Grandpa!" Souta said, running up the stairs. He unlocked the first safe and took the second safe out when he saw Kagome and his mom get back.

"I'll distract them!" Souta said when he saw his Grandpa had noticed their return as well. He ran down the stairs, put Buyo's collar back on, and ran out the door.

"Mom!" Souta said running towards them. He gave his mom a big hug, while Kagome snorted and walked back into the house. "I brought you your ramen just the way you like them," His mom said handing him the bag. She started to walk towards the house when he said, "Won't you eat outside with me?" She smiled and said, "I'd love to honey but I already ate. You'll just have to eat inside."

"But I was really looking forward to watching the stars while I ate tonight," Souta said, making his voice sound really disappointed. His mom stopped again and sighed. "If you put you Grandpa's ramen in the house, I'll sit out here and eat with you." Souta gave a really bright smile; he wouldn't want to have it any other way.

xxxx 9:00 P.M. xxxx

"What do ya mean she changed the combination?" Souta whispered in a desperate tone when they got back into the house. "The old combination doesn't work anymore," His Grandpa responded, "but if she ever happens to tell it to me, I locked it back and hid the key under your mattress." His grandpa then winked and went into his own bedroom. "Operation R failed," Souta thought, slumping down onto the nearby couch. "Hey honey...," His mom said coming into the living room.

"NO FAIR!" Souta yelled and ran up to his room, locking his door behind him. "Not you too Souta...," Kagome's mom muttered and, sliding onto the couch, stared blankly at the T.V. screen.

xxxx In the feudal area a week later, Sesshomaru's mansion xxxx

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, "We need to get on with finding Naraku!" Sesshomaru cast a glance his way before simply getting up from his desk and walking past Jaken to the door. "Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken whispered to the receding back. At that moment Rin walked by Jaken and hurriedly tried to go the other way but Jaken had already noticed her.

"This is your entire fault child!" Jaken yelled, "For having him bring that wretched human in the first place! Now we'll going to stay here till the day we die!" "You could always leave Master Jaken," Rin muttered, staring down at her feet, "If being here makes you that unhappy." Jaken gasped and his eyes widened to look as if he had been greatly insulted. "How dare you even suggest such a thing," Jaken finally got out, "I would never leave Lord Sesshomaru's side!"

"Then you'll help me convince Kagome's mom to let Kagome come back?" Rin asked a smile lighting up her face. Jaken made a face, realizing what the little girl had done, and could only sigh. "I will go inform Lord Sesshomaru that we're taking A-Un for a scouting trip," Jaken muttered, and Rin jumped up and down excitedly and ran off to get ready.

xxxx At the Bone eater's well xxxx

"This is where I went in," Rin said pointing down the well. "Are you sure it's that simple?" Jaken asked, staring at the well reproachfully. A-Un snorted off in the distance, but the two paid it no mind. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Rin said, still staring down the well, "I'll show you."

Rin jumped into the well, and when Jaken didn't hear a thump he figured the little girl must've known what she was talking about and soon followed her down. In the distance A-Un, who had been tethered to a tree, still tried to attack the bee that was bothering him. The bee finally flew off, and A-Un settled down.

xxxx Naruku's hideout xxxx

"Thank you for showing me this Kanna," Naraku said as the image on the mirror faded, "and did you not say that Kagome also traveled through this portal?" "Yes," Kanna said softly, "I saw her when she went off on her own. She was not paying attention to her surroundings." "Good, and besides these... two, there is absolutely nothing to stop me from going into the portal and taking the sacred jewel pieces?" Naraku asked, wanting to be sure of the new plan forming in his head.

"Inuyasha's group has already left the village," Kanna said, "and it seems like they aren't exactly getting along at the moment. There is no concern here." "What about them coming back for the sacred jewel pieces?" Naraku asked, "Doesn't that sound like something Inuyasha would do?" "I cannot tell you what exactly transpired," Kanna said, thoughtfully, "but it seems as if Inuyasha is avoiding Kagome. Whatever Kagome has done was enough to set him off his path. I sent some bees to spy on him. He is very... distraught." Naraku smiled faintly and said, "Go and get your sister Kanna," Naraku said, "we're going to have to pay Kagome a visit."

xxxx Inside the shrine xxxx

"How much further?" Jaken asked Rin panting. "The hole is almost big enough for both of us to go through!" Rin said, still digging. Upon climbing the latter out of the well, they had also discovered that the shrine door had been locked by what sounded like chains. Jaken was babbling on about how he knew something like this was going to happen, when Rin noticed light coming in from the left corner. A patch of loamy soil had been burrowed by something, and if made a little bigger they could both get through.

"Done!" Rin said, and eagerly climbed out of the shrine. Turning around, she saw Jaken pushing his staff through first, and then crawled out of the hole like Rin had done. "Where in the world...?" Jaken said as he looked around. "Kagome said this is the future!" Rin said, and begin to walk towards the house. "I take it Kagome lives there?" Jaken said, jogging a bit to keep up with the excited girl.

"Yup!" Rin said, and reaching the door, turned the knob just to find it had been locked. "Well, that's rude," Rin said, and begin to knock on the door. "What!" A voice yelled that gave Rin chills. "I-I came to talk to Kagome's mom!" Rin said, drawing in a deep breath. She could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and heard Jaken mutter, "and I thought Lord Sesshomaru sounded cold at times..."

"Well while you're at it tell her to go to he-...," The person started, unlocking the door and pushing it open, but froze when she saw who it was. "Kagome?" Rin said, staring at her in shock, "you look... awful." Kagome seemed not to hear the comment as a smile danced across a face that hadn't done so in two weeks. "Did Sesshomaru come back?" Kagome said, the ice in her voice starting to thaw.

"No," Rin said, deciding she tell Kagome again later about her appearance, "but I came to talk to your mom. To convince her he's not all bad! Just like I convinced you!" "I also, came along," Jaken said, perturbed at not being noticed. "Now Kagome," Rin said, in such grave seriousness it was almost funny, "me and Master Jaken have business to attend to." Rin and Jaken walked past Kagome into the house, and then stopped and turned back around asking, "Where's your mother at?"

A small smile caught the tired face, and Rin studied it now. Kagome had deep dark circles under her eyes, she looked completely drained, and not to mention since she hadn't did her hair, it only added to the look. "Right up stairs," Kagome said, squirming a little under Rin's unwavering stare, "follow me." Kagome then proceeded to go up the stairs, stopping at the second door on the hall. "Kagome, you don't look so good," Rin said, and she could've sworn Kagome cringed when she said that.

"I know," Kagome said in a small voice, and Rin made a promise to herself to make Kagome feel good again. Kagome knocked on the door and then said, "Two of my friends want to talk to you," Rin was a little shocked at how fast Kagome's mom got to the door. "Hello," Rin said, in a formal voice, "Master Jaken and I would like an audience with you ma'am." Kagome's mom looked down at them, furrowing her eyebrows together. "Kagome how..." Kagome's mom started before noticing Kagome had already left.

Rin also thought this was very rude, but it seemed like Kagome's mom was used to it because she only flashed them a tired smile and let them in. Her room was in, two words, a shipwreck. Kagome's mom apologized for the mess, and sat down upon the bed after pulling up two chairs. Rin and Jaken sat down, and to her surprise once again, Jaken spoke first. "My Lord has been very miserable without the human," Jaken said, "he has not moved from his desk to do anything but eat, and has not slept since the day you split up my Lord and her."

"And besides, Lord Sesshomaru told me he wasn't mating her," Rin piped up, "he said it was a morning kiss...or something like that... I couldn't hear his angry mumbling past the things crashing into the wall..." Kagome's mom stared at Rin dumbly when she said that, "So this whole time..." An explosion interrupted her sentence, and the house shook.

"Earthquake!" Kagome's Grandfather could be heard yelling. After the shaking stopped, Rin hurriedly ran down the stairs followed by everybody else in the house. The shrine door had been blown open and three menacing figures walked out. "Kagome," A voice said sending chills down all of their spines, "I think it would be in your best interest to give up the Sacred Jewel pieces." The dust cleared and Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura could now be seen.

Kagome kept the jewels on her person, and right about now she was wishing she hadn't. A crack of thunder sounded and it started to pour down torrential rain. Kagome took a glance at the looks of the frightened humans and demon behind her and made her decision. "You're going to have to catch me first!" Kagome yelled, and ran. She could see everybody else running as well, the three evil ones chasing her, her friends and family scattering elsewhere.

She threw a glance behind her shoulder and could tell they were gaining. "The construction site!" Kagome thought trying to stay calm, "that'll throw them!" She made several twists and turns once she came to an alley, and knew the heavy rain was obscuring their vision and killing her scent trail. She reached the construction site and climbed up the stairs rapidly. When she reached the top of the unfinished building, it was only then she realized how exhausted she was.

"Naruku's bees can't fly in this rain," Kagome thought, now thoroughly soaked, "neither can Kagura, and Naraku is lost as well." Kagome gave a sigh of relief and tried to catch her breath. "You've let yourself go Kagome," A voice said, from behind her. Kagome's eyes widened and she turned and looked at the menacing figure approaching her and it all seemed to happen in slow motion.

"And to think I actually considered the possibility of letting you live if you gave the Sacred Jewel shards over peacefully," Naraku sneered, drawing a sword back, aiming for her heart, "your death will be swift and painless." Kagome put both of her arms in front of her chest instinctively to try and deter the attack and closed her eyes. Blood splattered onto the metal of the construction site only to be washed away by the rain. There was a thud then silence.

"Didn't I tell you, I don't like you corralling around with other guys?" A weak voice said, "Didn't I tell you I'd lop their head off if you did?" Kagome cracked her eyes open and saw Sesshomaru standing in front of her, a sword protruding from his body. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, the rain now mixing in with her tears, "we need to get you help, we have to go!"

She put his arm around her and almost screamed when he wouldn't budge. "Its no use Kagome," Sesshomaru said, his breathing labored, "this wound cannot be healed, not in this time period." Sesshomaru pulled his arm from her grasp, and collapsed upon the ground. Kagome became wild with anxiety and tried to recall what she had done to deserve this. She had endured the sleepless nights of being without him, she had pre-occupied her time with distractions to try and bide her time without him, and she had even pushed people away when she knew she would be a depressant to them.

Sesshomaru pulled the sword from his chest, wincing as he did. "Sesshomaru stop!" Kagome yelled, and grabbed his hand. A pink light begin to trail down his arm, and the wound began to heal slightly. Kagome stared down at the wound in shock, but quickly gathered her wits about her. She could help him now, she knew what to do.

She pulled the sword out the rest of the way out, and quickly covered both hands over the gushing wound. The pink light returned, and Sesshomaru sighed as his pain lessened. Kagome closed her eyes, and concentrated on the good memories of her and Sesshomaru. The pink light became a bright field of energy and Sesshomaru could feel its warmth heal the new wound completely, and move on to an old one.

His arm came back in a chronological order, bones, muscles and veins, skin, and even the deadly claws were returned. Kagome collapsed onto him, but after a quick check-up he found she was only sleeping. He flexed his arm's muscles, savoring the feel of having it back. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and held her bridal style. A flash of lightning showed that Kagome had not been faring well since he had left. He looked back at Naraku and knew he was going to have to come back for him later, but first he had to make sure Kagome got home and got some rest.

*************** Well, this is my 6th chapter! Yayzzz! :D I know you guys think I'm crazy for killing the bad guy... but I wanted the chance to make my own bad guy. Naraku... just not working for me. So I killed him. :) And I just wanted to say, for all the people who don't like my story, and think you can write one better, than by all means please do. But this is my story, and I dictate what goes on in here, and I want to stress. IF you give me a bad review, I WILL NOT change my story to appease you so please, don't waste your time or mine. I do not own Inuyasha.**************


	7. Chapter 7 Two New Mates

Chapter 7- Two new mates

(Before the story starts there is a part later on that you may want to skip. There is no sex in this story (sorry guys XP) but there is a part where Sess&Kag are unclothed in the same vicinity. I reassure you if you skip it you'll still understand what's going on in the next chapter. :P This is all)

"And to think I had actually considered letting you live," Naraku growled, as blackness swarmed around him and her. Her body seemed to be paralyzed with fear as a slow smirk came over his face. "No matter," Naraku said with a shrug of his shoulders, "your mate will suffice for your punishment quite nicely..." A sword formed in his hand out of thin air, and with a fierce battle cry he plunged the sword into Sesshomaru's chest...

A piercing scream went throughout the house as Kagome jumped awake, beads of sweat rolling down her face. "Its alright," A soothing voice said, "I'm here." "Sesshomaru," Kagome muttered with a sigh, falling back onto her bed. Her muscles began to loosen up and Sesshomaru brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Naraku's dead," Sesshomaru said, propping himself up with his other hand, "and I placed the Sacred Jewel in your dresser. You have nothing to fear." "Except for nightmares," Kagome tried to joke, but a tear ran down her face and she looked away.

"I almost lost you," Kagome whispered, another tear quickly following the first. Sesshomaru turned her head towards his and muttered, "I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon." He wiped her tears away, and kissed her lips softly. Kagome gave a small sigh and Sesshomaru shivered. He drove his tongue into her mouth when Kagome opened her mouth to say something, and climbed over her eagerly. "I haven't brushed my teeth," Kagome said giggling as Sesshomaru tried to kiss her again. "Don't care," Sesshomaru said, crushing his lips to hers.

Kagome let a small moan escape as Sesshomaru began to caress her skin, his hands finding their way under her shirt. Sesshomaru pulled away from her then and muttered, "Your sex scent was starting to cloud my reason." "I'm sorry," Kagome said, blushing at the statement. "Its fine," Sesshomaru said a smile going across his face, "I just wish I could take it in without feeling the need to bed you." They sat together in silence for a while before Kagome said, "Imagine what would've happened if mom had walked in on us then." "She's not here," Sesshomaru said, and when Kagome raised a brow at the statement Sesshomaru said, "She left for work, and Rin followed your brother to school. Jaken is around here somewhere."

"It's not Sunday?" Kagome asked, tilting her head. "No its Monday," Sesshomaru said, "You slept through Sunday." ""You're joking," Kagome said in disbelief. Sesshomaru simply shook his head and Kagome got up quickly. "Be right back," Kagome said, rushing off. She went into the bathroom and started to run the hot bathwater, and while the water was running she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She got into the steaming bath water and sighed as its warmth spread through her body, but, from the morning session with Sesshomaru, a different kind of warmth was raging elsewhere. "Ugh," Kagome thought, making a face, "why is my body torturing me...?"

Kagome bathed hurriedly and got out of the tub, letting the water out as she did. She dried herself off and wrapped herself with the towel. She went to her room and knocked on the door, getting no response. When she opened the door no one was in there and she shut the door quickly, allowing her towel to fall to the floor. She was just reaching for a pair of underwear when her door suddenly opened again and Kagome gave a loud shriek and rushed for her towel. "K-kagome I...," Sesshomaru began an earnest blush on his face. Kagome had wrapped the towel around herself and before he could say anything else she said in a low menacing tone, "Sesshomaru...,"

Sesshomaru caught it and was about to leave before saying, "I think you look beautiful naked." The compliment caught her off guard and her cheeks gave a crimson red blush. Sesshomaru shut the door than, and Kagome dressed faster than she normally did. After putting her undergarments on, she slipped on a black shirt and blue jeans, found her white tennis shoes, and put them on falling back onto the bed when she was done. "What am I going to do all day?" Kagome thought sighing, "I've never been at home when I'm not sick or in the medieval times..." A bright smile went across Kagome's face than and she grabbed her yellow book bag and began to throw random things in there, and, going into the drawer Sesshomaru had pointed towards earlier, grabbed the Sacred Jewel and dropped it into her bag as well.

She ran downstairs then to find Sesshomaru patiently waiting for her at the bottom of them, wearing his old clothes that her mom had appeared to have stitched back up and sporting his two swords. "Let's go to the medieval times Sessho!" Kagome said as she ran into the kitchen. "Now?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly tilting his head. Kagome caught the small movement and giggled, being around Sesshomaru so much had made her aware of his small facial expressions which other people had mistaken to be a blank slate. "Yes now," Kagome said, packing food into the book bag now. When she was done she tried to hoist the book bag onto her shoulder, but couldn't seem to lift it off the ground.

"I got it," Sesshomaru said, picking the bag up easily and slung onto his back. "Thanks Sessho," Kagome said smiling, "are you going to bring Jaken?" Sesshomaru shook his head and Kagome laughed. "He's going to be awfully hurt that you're leaving him," Kagome said, getting out a pen and paper from a nearby drawer. "I think he'll suffice," Sesshomaru said and wrapped an arm around her waist, "today's all about you now." Kagome let her head fall back against his shoulder with a, "Hmmmmmmm", and he began to plant small kisses from her jaw to the base of her neck.

A small gasp broke the atmosphere in the room and the couple turned towards the kitchen door. "I-I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, stumbling over his words, "h-had I known that you were..." "Enough Jaken," Sesshomaru said, and let go of Kagome, "I'm headed back to the medieval times and I want you to stay here and look after Rin." A petrified look came over Jaken's face and he whispered, "You're leaving me?" Kagome finished writing her note to her mom explaining where she had gone and posted it up on the refrigerator. "I'm ready now Sessho," Kagome said, and Sesshomaru nodded.

"You're taking her with you?" Jaken continued on in the same shocked tone, "b-b-but my Lord I've known you much longer than...," "Jaken your chatter is beginning to annoy me," Sesshomaru said, glaring at Jaken, "stay here and watch Rin." Jaken became deadly quiet then, but his face had not lost its petrified expression. He slowly hung his head and began to climb up the stairs with an air of complete rejection. "I feel kind of bad for him," Kagome said, as they headed out the door. "We'll be back to cheer him up," Sesshomaru said, and began to head towards the well.

When they reached it Kagome surveyed the damage Naraku had done to its doors. "Grandpa is going to have a heck of a time trying to fix that," Kagome said, after noticing the hinges had been blown clean off as well. Sesshomaru nodded his head and said, "I'll go down first, okay?" Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru jumped into the well. When she didn't hear a thud she jumped in after him, a wave of happiness flooding through her as she began to travel back to the medieval time. When she landed on the other side, she found Sesshomaru waiting to give her a boost up.

"Don't panic," Sesshomaru said, and placed both hands firmly on her waist. "Why would I...," Kagome began when suddenly she found herself being thrown up into the air. She landed outside the well shakingly, the unexpected toss had rattled her nerves. Sesshomaru jumped out then and Kagome made a face at him. "You could've warned me," Kagome said, and Sesshomaru gave her an amused look. "I'm sorry," Sesshomaru finally said, and Kagome gave him almost the same look Jaken had on his face a few moments ago. "You're sorry?" Kagome asked, trying to wrap her head around the two words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said and gave her a small laugh, "why are you so shocked? I know when to apologize for something." Kagome smiled then and said, "You just didn't seem like the type of person to say those words." She began to walk towards Kaede's village off of instinct and Sesshomaru followed suit. "For you I'd say them," Sesshomaru said softly, and for what seemed like the millionth time that day a blush spread across her cheeks. Kagome opened her mouth to say something when a tiny voice yelled out, "Look Kagome's coming!"

They had made it to the village and Shippo was now running towards them eagerly but upon noticing Sesshomaru slowed down. Sango raced towards them now Hiraikotsu in hand and yelled, "Stay back Shippo I'll handle him!" "Well this is a nice welcome," Sesshomaru observed with a bored look. "Wait I'll just explain to them what's going on and...," Kagome started before Sesshomaru silenced her with a kiss. She could feel his arms snaking around her waist as his tongue teasingly ran along her teeth, avoiding coming into contact with hers.

Kagome groaned frustratingly and placed both her arms around his neck in a vain attempt to try and deepen the kiss. Kagome broke the kiss then and said, "Why are you teasing me?" "I thought maybe we shouldn't get too carried away in front of your friends," Sesshomaru said, and Kagome's attention turned back towards the now shocked Sango and Shippo. Kagome found Miroku outside Kaede's cabin, chuckling profusely and the disapproving glare of Inuyasha. "Now you've made everything awkward!" Kagome whispered harshly to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gave a half smile then and said, "I think it would have been just as awkward telling them that we're courting." Kagome sighed and grasping, Sesshomaru's hand, began to walk towards her first two friends. "Kagome did you just...," Sango said, dropping her Hiraikotsu in her shock, "kiss him?" "Yeah," Kagome said, fighting back the blush that threatened to occur, "we're courting now. Inuyasha didn't tell you?" "No...," Sango continued on, her voice never leaving its shocked state, "how... h-how did this happen?" "Weeelllllll," Kagome said, scratching the back of her head, "it's a long story, I'll tell it to you later okay?"

Shippo gave Kagome a big hug, watching Sesshomaru warily out the corner of his eye. "I missed you!" Shippo said; as Kagome hugged him back with her other arm. "I missed you too Shippo," Kagome said, giving the kit a bright smile when he jumped down. "Kagome," Sesshomaru muttered laying his head on her shoulder, "I feel the hanyou's displeasure. I'm not allowed to fight him, correct?" "No you're not," Kagome muttered back. "Even if he makes a smart comment?" Sesshomaru asked, and Kagome smiled at that one. "Maybe then," Kagome said, and Sesshomaru gave a small purr of pleasure and picked up his head.

Sango and Shippo observed the exchange between the couple with curiosity, and followed them when they had begun to walk again. "Kagome!" Miroku said, hugging her. Instinctively Miroku's hand slid down to Kagome's butt and he sighed. In the flash of an eye, Miroku was being held up by Sesshomaru, his sword being pointed towards Miroku's heart with his other hand. "Oh look at that," Miroku chuckled nervously, "you got your arm back." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he growled, "The next time you touch what's mine, you'll be missing one."

He dropped Miroku than and went to stand behind Kagome, who had watched the scene unfold with a relatively calm eye. "You should have seen that one coming Miroku," Kagome said with a laugh, poking him in the chest. Miroku eyes flashed towards Sesshomaru's than and said, "M-my bad, it's just a habit." Inuyasha didn't say anything but stared down at the ground in a strange un-Inuyasha like manner.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand then and turning back to the group said, "This is some girl one-on-one time so no interrupting!" "Where's Kirara?" Kagome said and Sango nodded back towards Kaede's cabin. "Kirara was sleeping the last time I saw her," Sango said, and they began to walk towards the springs that wasn't too far from Kaede's village. Sango carried two towels with her, both slung over her right shoulder. "Ohhh how I've missed you guys," Kagome said as they were half way there. "We've missed you too," Sango said, "we were especially worried when Inuyasha came back and you didn't."

"Ooohhhhhh," Kagome said, hugging Sango, "you guys are awesome." When they got to the springs Sango and Kagome stripped down and got into the refreshingly hot water. "So now," Sango said, after they settled into the water, "how did this courting Sesshomaru thing come about?" "Wellll..." Kagome started off, before going into detail from the day Sesshomaru kidnapped her to the day Sesshomaru's beast had appeared because of Hojo. Sango was quiet for a moment before saying, "So, when are you guys going to mate?"

A blush spread across Kagome's face and she muttered, "I don't know." Sango caught this and smiled. "You know you want to," Sango teased, splashing water at Kagome. Kagome laughed and splashing water back said, "And how would you know that?" Sango easily evaded the splashed water and said, "The way you two touch each other." Kagome was silent now, and sunk down into the water, only from the nose up was she visible. "I didn't mean anything by it Kagome I just...," Sango started off before Kagome lifted her whole head above water. "I do want to mate him," Kagome said sighing, "I just don't know how to go about doing it."

"Hmmmmm," Sango said, obviously in deep thought, "I got it! Who better to ask about demon mating, than another demon!" "You want me to ask Sesshomaru how to mate him?" Kagome asked, in a teasingly sarcastic tone. Sango stuck her tongue out at the comment and said, "No you silly, Sesshomaru is the West Plains leader, there are plains leader for the other three cardinal directions as well. Since this certain area is more north bound you could ask Sesshomaru to take you to the North Plains leader house."

"There I could ask them about mating!" Kagome said excitedly, "Sango you're a genius!" "Well I try," Sango said, and they both burst out into laughter. Suddenly a loud explosion came from Kaede's village, and both of the girls looked at each other knowingly. They got out of the water and hurriedly dried off with the towels Sango had brought and dressed. Running back to Kaede's village they could hear Inuyasha angrily yell, "You don't love her! You're just doing this to try and get back at me and Kagome's too blind to realize it!" A loud bang and a cloud of dust went up into the air and Sesshomaru's voice could be heard growling, "I don't have to prove my love for Kagome to you, and if I truly wanted to get back at you I wouldn't have to stoop to such a measure to attain it."

The clashing of metal rang through the air just as Kagome and Sango burst into the village. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting in a sword to sword battle, and Sesshomaru pushed him away, sending Inuyasha sliding back. The youkai and hanyou spotted Kagome now and Inuyasha yelled, "Tell em' Kagome! Tell em' this is all just a mistake!" Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome now and under the two brothers gaze she became uneasy. "Inuyasha...," Kagome finally whispered, her gaze falling towards the ground. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped and he muttered, "Fine, I see how it is."

He placed Tetsusaiga in its sheathe and without saying another word took off running. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, at the receding figure. He continued to run and was soon out of sight. Kagome ran a hand through her hair, and looked towards Sesshomaru. He was watching her with a worried expression and made a familiar low growling sound. An urge developed to be closer to Sesshomaru, that was stronger than the first she felt, and she went towards him eagerly. He wrapped his arms around her, which diminished the urge just as it had last time, and Kagome kissed the side of his jaw lovingly.

Sango motioned towards Shippo and Miroku and they each walked into Kaede's hut leaving the couple alone outside. Sesshomaru inhaled her scent and felt a thrill go through him as he smelled his own scent starting to dominate over hers. "I love you Sesshomaru," Kagome muttered, kissing his neck now. A rambunctious purr erupted from Sesshomaru and he looked her in the eye, a bright smile on his face. "I love you too," He finally said, and parted his lips for Kagome when she sought to kiss him. He didn't avoid her tongue this time and gave an automatic shudder when Kagome began to sinuously caress his tongue with hers.

He pressed her body closer to his now, and Kagome had wrapped her arms around his neck to mold better with him. When they broke apart for air a short, "ah-hem," went through the air. They both turned towards the sound only to find Kaede and her villagers behind her, eyeing with wonder, curiosity, and cautiousness. The villagers looked to have just returned from farming, for several of them had plows and hoes and all of them were dirty. "Why Kagome this is quite a surprise ye have thrown at me," Kaede said with a chuckle. "Kaede," Kagome said an embarrassed smile on her face, "it's good to see you again."

The villagers dispersed after seeing there was no threat and Kaede walked over to Kagome who gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Oi, ye know I can't be handled like this!" Kaede yelled jokingly and Kagome released her with a more embarrassed smile than before, "so ye and Sesshomaru are mates now?" Kagome shook her head and said, "We're courting." "Ahhhhh," Kaede said, throwing Sesshomaru a smile. He returned a small one, and Kaede said, "Does this creature belong to ye? I found him tied up not too far from the well." She had motioned towards a tree close to a pool of water to which a two-headed dragon had been tethered.

"A-un!" Kagome yelled, and the dragon's head shot up and upon spotting the person that had called his name, broke the rope that kept it tethered to the tree and ran towards Kagome. Kagome lifted a hand to pet him and he leaned into it anxiously. "Yes," Sesshomaru said, "he belongs to me." An excited meow went through the air, and a little cat jumped up into Kagome's arms. "Kirara!" Kagome yelled happily, as the little cat started to lick her face. A sudden thought came to Kagome and with a bright smile she walked towards Kaede's hut and sticking her head inside told the group, "Hey you guys, do I have a story to tell you!"

Xxxxxxxxx Later on that Night- Kaede's village xxxxxxxxX

"So you're telling us Naraku's dead?" Sango asked, the shock still having not left her face. Kagome nodded and Miroku said, "Than where's the Sacred Jewel?" "Here," Kagome said, grabbing the book bag Sesshomaru had discarded earlier in his fight with Inuyasha. She picked the Sacred Jewel up out of it and showed it to them. "Its still missing a few pieces though," Kagome said with a frustrated look as she turned it to the side where a small chip was in it. "It'll be easy to find!" Shippo said enthusiastically and Miroku nodded. "We should get going right...," Miroku was about to say when Sango cleared her throat.

"I think Kagome and Sesshomaru would like to spend some time alone before we start our search for the Sacred Jewels, right Kagome?" Sango said, directing her statement towards Kagome. "Right," Kagome said with a decisive nod of her head. Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru looked back and forth between the two girls with confused expressions. Kagome stood up then and said, "Well come on, if we hurry we could make it before it got too dark." Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows but stood up saying, "Make it where?" Kagome held up her bookbag with puppy dog eyes, and Sesshomaru took it from her and put it on his back.

"Bye you guys!" Kagome said, waving to them, "I'll be back okay!" "Bye Kagome!" Shippo, Sango, and Miroku said. Kagome walked outside with Sesshomaru and he said, "Where are we going?" "To go visit the North Plains leaders," Kagome purred, and immediately a groan came from Sesshomaru. "You want to visit the happy-go-lucky couple?" Sesshomaru asked, when Kagome raised a brow at his reaction. "Sure why not?" Kagome said, climbing onto A-Un. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but climbed onto A-Un.

"They're very eccentric," Sesshomaru warned, and Kagome gave a small laugh. "How bad can they be?" Kagome said, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. "You'll see," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath, and with a tug of the reins A-Un took off. They had been airborne for a while when Kagome laid her head against her bookbag on Sesshomaru's back with a sigh, feeling herself begin to nod off. "We're not staying long are we?" Sesshomaru seemed to be asking from a distance. "No," Kagome muttered, closing her eyes. After a while she could feel her muscles begin to become heavy with sleep and holding on to Sesshomaru seemed to becoming a burden.

Without thinking she let go of him, and immediately lost her balance and fell off of the flying dragon. The fall woke her and she let a panicked scream escape her mouth as she plummeted towards the ground. "Kagome!" She could hear Sesshomaru yell, as he tried to pull A-Un into a dive quickly. Her fall stopped as suddenly as it started when she was caught in the air by an unfamiliar lady. "Don't worry," The lady muttered, "Luna's got you."

She landed on the ground with perfect balance and turning back to Kagome said, "Why on Earth would a human be falling out of the sky hmmmm?" Luna had landed in front of a lavish house and set Kagome on the ground with a curious eye. "Are you Sesshomaru's mate?" Luna went on, not giving Kagome the chance to answer her first question, "you sure do smell like him." Sesshomaru landed on the ground next to the two ladies, and ran over to Kagome.

"We should've stopped by my house and let you get some sleep," Sesshomaru muttered harshly to himself, as he checked over her for any sign of injury. "I-I'm f-f-fine," Kagome stuttered, the suddenness of her fall still lingering in her head. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into an embrace and muttered, "I think whatever it is you want to talk to them about can wait until tomorrow. You're exhausted and I want you to get some sleep." "It won't take long p-promise," Kagome said her determination shining through in her eyes.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said, sighing, "go talk to them but I'm going to be standing out here. When you're ready to go or when I think you've spent too long a time in there, I'm taking you back to my home." Kagome nodded and Luna grabbed her hand eagerly and said, "Trust me, I'll have her back out in a sec." Luna began to walk back towards her house and Kagome took this time to observe her features. The woman had pink hair and wore a kimono with pink clouds on it. Two pink stripes resided on her face, and her emerald green eyes stood out against her pink attire.

"My mate and my child is asleep," Luna said, as they entered her house, "if you were wondering." Kagome was about to open her mouth to apologize for calling in so late when Luna ssshhhhed her. "So," Luna said when they stopped at her kitchen, "something to eat, something to drink, or both?" "Something to drink please," Kagome said, and Luna began to pour some water into a glass and gave it to her. She waited until Kagome had finished drinking her glass of water before asking, "So what about mating do you want to know?"

A shocked look went across Kagome's face and Luna laughed. "Why else would you wanna visit so late?" Luna asked, sticking her tongue out at Kagome. Kagome gave an embarrassed laugh and said, "He gave the decision to me and I'm not sure how I should mate him..." "Oh!" Luna said, smiling, "that's surprising I would have never handed it to Sesshomaru to actually give his future mate the decision." "Well, I'll explain it to you," Luna winked as she said this and began, "even though he gave the decision to you, it is against youkai custom for the woman to suggest doing the actual mating. What you do is give subtle hints that you are ready."

"...like?" Kagome started after a long silence wafted between them suddenly. "I'm sorry," Luna said laughing, "My mate is having an interesting dream and I got wrapped up in it. Like one that nearly every youkai woman uses is bathing with their soon-to-be mate." "Bathe?" Kagome asked and could see Luna fighting the urge to laugh as she answered. "Yes, its just likeeee...two cats bathing each other," Luna said after her urge to laugh had been quelled, "it increases the bond and signals to a lot of youkai men that whomever they're with is ready to mate. Although for tonight I think you should just settle with sleeping with him. It'll increase his scent on you and youkai guys get excited over that."

Luna had rolled her eyes at the last statement and suddenly her eyes shot towards the entrance to the house. "He's gotten impatient," Luna sighed, and then smiled, "well tell me how it goes with him; I fear I really have kept you too long. And could you kindly remind Sesshomaru our monthly meeting with the other plains leaders is a week from now? He's already missed the last one and the other leaders were really upset about that." "Sure," Kagome said getting up. At that same time the door could be heard opening and closing and Luna said, "Don't forget to visit me!" "I won't," Kagome said, smiling at the youkai woman.

Sesshomaru stuck his head into the room and said, "Kagome, are you ready to go?" She nodded, and waving to Luna followed Sesshomaru back out to A-Un.

Xxxxxxxxx Sesshomaru's house xxxxxxX

Kagome jumped down from A-Un with a sigh and tiredly headed towards the door with Sesshomaru not too far behind. A servant stood expectantly at the front steps and said, "Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru, shall I get dinner ready to be prepared?" Sesshomaru shook his head, "Not tonight." "Shall I get a guest room ready then?" The servant asked, bowing slightly to Kagome as he said this. Sesshomaru threw Kagome a wondering glance before Kagome muttered, "No, I'll just sleep in his bed."

Kagome gave a huge yawn and walked into the house, too tired to notice the shocked look on the servants face. Sesshomaru caught up to her quickly, and in the blink of an eye picked the tired girl up. "Thank you Sessho," Kagome muttered, lying her head on his chest. "My room?" Kagome heard Sesshomaru ask apprehensively. "Yeah," Kagome said, another yawn coming on. Sesshomaru started walking very briskly and a moment later she could hear Sesshomaru push open a slightly creaky door.

She was laid down on a bed which was full of Sesshomaru's scent. "You smell like the forest," Kagome muttered, her eyes closing, "like an earthy...wolf...forest..." She was vaguely aware of Sesshomaru pulling her shoes off and a muscular arm wrapping itself around her waist before she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx The next morning xxxxxxxxX

Kagome woke up to find herself encased in Sesshomaru's arms; his slow breathing indicating he hadn't awoken yet. Sesshomaru was purring quietly in his sleep which caused Kagome to wonder what her youkai was dreaming about. As if Sesshomaru could sense she was thinking of him, he stirred and muttered, "Are you awake?" Kagome gave an amused laugh and said, "No, not yet." Sesshomaru gave a playful growl and nipped her ear lightly.

Kagome gave a small gasp at the unexpected brush of teeth and Sesshomaru fretted. "Kagome I...," Sesshomaru began before she rolled over to face him and poked his forehead. Sesshomaru jumped at the sudden move and Kagome jumped out the bed, laughing, before he could retaliate. "I think you're forgetting who has all the advantages here," Sesshomaru said, issuing another playful growl as Kagome stuck her tongue out and ran off. Kagome sprinted through the familiar house, feeling recharged and full of energy after the drained feeling she had attained last night.

Kagome ran into the garden and hid in the thick underbrush hoping to hide from the searching youkai. He came in not too long after she did, and seemed to be standing completely still until his head swiveled in her direction. "My scent!" Kagome though with sudden realization, "he's sniffing me out..." His head turned again however and he gave a frustrated whine. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said finally said, "The fragrances of these different plants confuse my nose. I know you're here, where are you?" Kagome considered pulling his leg a bit longer before deciding to step out into the clearing, catching Sesshomaru's attention. He bounded over and they stared quietly at the garden. "This is where we first kissed," Sesshomaru muttered, saying the thought they had on both of their minds. "Yeah," Kagome said back, a twitter of excitement flowing through her at the fact he had remembered.

They stared a while longer before Sesshomaru said, "Breakfast should be ready by now." Kagome nodded but said, "You run ahead, I'll catch up with you." Sesshomaru threw her a questioning glance but nodded, and walked away. Kagome walked towards the servant she had spotted gardening the garden and said to him, "Excuse me, what's your name?" The servant jumped and stood up hastily bowing to Kagome, "Lloyd ma'am, I'm sorry about before I hadn't noticed your presence and..." "Its fine!" Kagome laughed, and Lloyd seemed to relax.

"How may I be of service?" Lloyd asked, giving a slight bow again. "Do you know Sesshomaru's routine?" Kagome asked, "when he's staying at here?" "Well when he wakes up he usually meditates here in the garden," Lloyd began, "afterwards he goes to eat breakfast, he bathes afterwards, anything after that is subject to change daily. He might or might not come to eat lunch. And he eats dinner in the late evenings and takes another bath. He might stay up a while after that or he goes straight to bed." "I see," Kagome said, a blush running across her face as she realized how close she was coming to mating him.

Lloyd noticed and going out on a limb said, "If... if you plan on mating with him don't be nervous. He wants it just as much as you do." Kagome looked up at him and noticed him flinch under her gaze. "Thank you," Kagome said, smiling, "bye Lloyd!" Lloyd gave a timid wave as Kagome walked away and quickly resumed his gardening duties. Kagome made her way back to the dining room to find Sesshomaru sitting at the table, already biting into his food. His face took on a guilty expression and said, "I was hungry." "Its fine!" Kagome found herself saying again however, this time, her voice had taken on a nervous tone.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome sat down, having noticed the difference in her voice. Kagome smiled and shook her head, biting into the juicy ham that had been laid out for breakfast. Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to finish eating before saying, "I have to go bathe, I'll be back before you know it." Sesshomaru stood up then and walked out of the dining room, unknowingly leaving behind a nervous Kagome. "I should just leave it," Kagome thought dejectedly, letting her head fall to the table with a bang. "Missus?" A hesitant voice asked.

Kagome jumped at the sound of Lloyd's voice and she glanced up at him. "I can't," Kagome said simply, letting her eyes fall to the floor. Lloyd stared at her for a moment before saying, "Lord Sesshomaru would cherish your body just as highly as you do." Lloyd had tensed as he said the sentence, as if he were expecting to be hit, but the blow never came and he slowly relaxed. "You're right," Kagome said, giving him a smile. She stood up and began to walk to the place where Sesshomaru bathed, only stopping when she reached the door. Lloyd had followed her and when she stopped said, "Sesshomaru has chosen a wonderful girl to mate." Kagome blushed at his statement and knocked hesitantly. Lloyd bowed then and walked away. "Who is it?" Sesshomaru growled. Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Its me..."

Xxxxxxxxxx This is the part you'll want to skip for reasons stated at beginning of story xxxxxxxxX

A silence followed and Sesshomaru said in a softer tone than before, "If m'love does not mind seeing me naked, than you may enter." Kagome opened the door slowly and stuck her head in. Inside Sesshomaru was lying in the natural spring this portion of the house had been built around, his eyes looking up at her with curiosity and something else. Kagome inched into the room, still nervous about being there, and Sesshomaru gave her a smile. "I won't bite," Sesshomaru purred, understanding starting to accompany the other emotions in his eyes.

Kagome smiled back and shut the door behind her a little more confident than before. The spring could easily have been mistaken for a pool, except for it lacked a rectangular shape and its clear blue water lacked the smell of chlorine. The room the spring was in was not very big; the spring dominated half of it, while the other half was a brick tiled floor with folded towels on one side and a pair of clothes on the other. "W-will my lady be joining me?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome noted with surprise that he had stammered.

Kagome felt her nerves unwind as she realized Sesshomaru was just as nervous as she was. She smiled at him and pulled her shirt off, but as she reached for her socks her nerves slowly started to creep back to her. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes observing every detail on her body. She took her pants off next and tossed Sesshomaru a quick look as her undergarments were the last thing she had on. Sesshomaru caught the glance and said, "We can wait if you want..." Kagome shook her head and with a deep breath took her undergarments.

She stepped into the warm water gratefully the air becoming very chilly after discarding her warm clothes. A bright look entered Sesshomaru's eyes and he began to purr as he waded towards Kagome. Kagome let her eyes wander now and she stared wonderingly at his athletic build, noticing the two purple stripes on each one of his sides. He sat down next to her in the water and Kagome said anxiously, "I've never been naked around a guy before."

Sesshomaru's eyes glittered with amusement at the statement, but he only nodded. They basked in each other's presence before Kagome splashed water at the unsuspecting Sesshomaru. The wave of water hit him full on in the face and he growled and jumped on Kagome, sending them both underwater. Kagome quickly resurfaced, trying to keep the water from going into her eyes. As soon as she had taken in a breath she found herself going back under the water. Kagome opened her eyes and saw a blurred version of Sesshomaru in front of her. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, and he tilted his head before copying the motion. Kagome resurfaced again and this time Sesshomaru resurfaced with her.

They were both laughing and Sesshomaru muttered after they had finished laughing, "May I...?" Kagome understood the implied question and nodded, a sliver of apprehension crawling up her spine. Sesshomaru leaned and, lightly pressing his body against hers, kissed her lips with gentle care. Kagome parted her lips than, and Sesshomaru slowly and tantalizingly slid his tongue into her mouth. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them closer together. "Not here," Sesshomaru muttered, seeming to force himself away from her, "my room." He jumped out of the water then, and Kagome followed him soon after.

He handed her a towel and they both began to dry off. Kagome was about to start getting dressed when Sesshomaru shook his head. "Wrap the towel around you," Sesshomaru said. Kagome wrapped the towel around herself, Sesshomaru doing so as well, and was immediately hoisted up by Sesshomaru. He opened the bathroom door and after scanning the hallway for any servants he began a brisk run throughout the house. Kagome planted his neck and jaw with small kisses as he ran, and Sesshomaru started to purr again. When they got to his room, he laid her down on the bed and began to kiss her fervently.

*********** Whelp that's it for chapter 7. Sorry it took me so long to upload but to make up for I'll be posting back to back! :D Chappy seven is supposed to show how deep the bond is between is between Kagome and Sesshomaru, so yes, I suppose you could call it a fluff chapter. If you notice any grammatical errors I didn't than tell me and i'll try to get it fixed. Once again these characters will be a little OOC, and as always if you don't like don't read or review. I do not own Inuyasha. ***********


	8. Chapter 8 Afterwards

Chapter 8- Afterwards

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair, a deep frustration running through him. "I blew it," Sesshomaru cursed himself, turning his head towards the other side of the bed. Kagome lay there, and with a first glance she would have appeared to have been sleeping. On a closer observance, however, it would become apparent that she was slightly shaking or a light film of sweat would be covering her body. He reached over and lightly touched Kagome's back, caressing the bare skin. "Sessho...," Kagome moaned her voice no higher than a whisper.

"Ssshhhh," Sesshomaru muttered, "don't talk." Kagome ignored Sesshomaru and continued on, "Sessho...it's...so...hot..." Sesshomaru frowned; even to him the room had a chill to it. Sesshomaru got up from the bed and began to dress, but did not reach for his swords. "I'll be right back okay?" Sesshomaru said, kissing Kagome softly. Kagome looked up at him; her pain-filled eyes now had an accompanying look of fear. "Come...back...fast," Kagome said with a huff and allowed her eyes to slide shut.

Sesshomaru could feel a huge rift in his heart. He wanted to stay here with her, but he knew he couldn't help her and he also knew someone who could.

XxxxxxxxxxLuna's house xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It did not take Sesshomaru long to reach Luna's house, and he knocked on the door nervously. Loen, Luna's son, opened it and smiled upon seeing Sesshomaru. "Hi!" Loen said, hugging Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru absent-mindedly patted the boy's head and Loen stepped back. Loen had long purple hair and was the spitting image of his father except for his emerald green eyes, which had came from Luna. "Sesshomaru's here!" Loen yelled running down the hall. Immediately Solaris and Luna came running down the hall.

"Is it true?" Solaris, Luna's mate, asked when they reached Sesshomaru, "you actually mated last night?" Sesshomaru winced unintentionally, and the small facial expression was caught by Luna. "What happened?" Luna asked, searching Sesshomaru's face. Solaris face was one of confusion, but after a stern look of seriousness from Luna his also took on a serious expression. Sesshomaru hung his head and said, "When I was about to make my mark on Kagome I lost control of myself. And when I came back too she was in a lot of pain..." "Your beast took over the mating?" Luna asked, her expression changing to one of worry, "and what? She's becoming a hanyou now right?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, and Luna hissed before running out the door. "It's not your fault Sesshomaru," Solaris said reassuringly, giving Sesshomaru a hesitant pat on the back. Sesshomaru only gave him a defeated look and said, "Oh, but it is Solaris. It's all my fault."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx Sesshomaru's house xxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru returned home with an air of apprehension. "Lord Sesshomaru!" A servant yelled running up to him, "Lady Luna barged her way into here just a few moments ago; we weren't able to stop her!" Sesshomaru only nodded and walked into the house, not stopping until he reached the door to his room. He opened the door and found Luna on the inside, talking in a soothing tone to Kagome. The second thing Sesshomaru noticed was that the room had taken on a colder chill than when he had first left, and attributed it to the two windows being up in his room.

Luna turned towards him a cross look on her face, "You sure took your precious time getting here." "Don't...be...mad...at...him," Kagome muttered, in a weaker voice than before. Luna turned back towards Kagome and said, "I wouldn't dream of it." Kagome's breathing had become labored, and she seemed to be in more pain than before. "You have a beautiful mark Sesshomaru," Luna finally said, her voice holding less venom than before, "this is your true form isn't it?" Luna touched the mark on Kagome's neck lightly, and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes that's it," Sesshomaru said, looking at his mark. The mark portrayed his true form standing with his tongue lolling out of his mouth one of his forelegs standing behind the other, his coat blowing in the wind, and his tail curled up in the air. "I...want...to...see...it," Kagome huffed, trying to sit up. "No Kagome," Luna said, pushing the girl back down lightly, "you will in due time." Kagome was quiet for a moment before saying, "I'm...dying...aren't I?" "No!" Sesshomaru yelled, his composure finally cracking. He ran over to Kagome and lay down on the bed next to her.

"You're not dying," Sesshomaru muttered, laying his head on Kagome's shoulder, "you're not dying, you can't be." A tear slid down Sesshomaru's face onto Kagome's shoulder and he muttered again, "You can't be." "Don't...worry...about...it... Sessho...," Kagome said, her eyes sliding shut again. "If she makes it past tonight she'll be a youkai tomorrow Sesshomaru," Luna said in the same soothing tone he had heard her using with Kagome. "When she makes it past tonight," Sesshomaru growled, and jerking his head away from Luna, wiped the tear from his face.

Xxxxxxxxx Kagome's house xxxxxxxxX

Rin sighed as she turned the noodles around in her bowl. It was dinner time at Kagome's home and Sesshomaru nor Kagome had returned. "When did they say they would return Master Jaken?" Rin asked Jaken the first time since she'd been back from school with Souta. "How should I know!" Jaken yelled, and angrily stormed upstairs. "I'm worried about them too Rin," Kagome's mom said, looking up from her barely eaten food. Rin gave a bright smile, returning to her optimistic air. "I'm sure they just left to mate!" Rin said happily, taking a large portion of the ramen into her mouth, "if we're lucky, when Kagome comes back she might even be pregnant!"

Kagome's mom didn't share Rin's enthusiastic air at first but then with a tired smile said, "I suppose they would make really cute kids." I think they should name their son Balto!" Souta said eagerly. "That sounds like a dog's name!" Rin said, looking mortified at the idea, "they should name their son Carlos. Or if they have a daughter they should name her Clarissa!" "Those names are wayyyy too simple!" Kagome's granddad said shaking his head violently, "she should name them child number one and child number two, because obviously she's going to have twins!"

"Wait a second!" Kagome's mom said over all of them, "who says Sesshomaru is getting her pregnant!" "...darling," Kagome's granddad said shaking his head, "she's out there, alone, with her boyfriend who wants to mate with her." Kagome's mom was quiet again before saying, "They should name their son Ike and if it's a girl they should name her Shea." The people sitting at the table threw her smiles and continued the debate to what their future kid's names should be, laughing long into the night.

Xxxxxxxxx Sesshomaru's home xxxxxxxxX

Another scream ripped loose through the air and the servant's shuddered involuntarily at the sound of it. "What's going on in there Lloyd?" Ukoma, one of the chefs, asked him, "you seem to be the closest to Sesshomaru out of all of us." "I'm not sure," Lloyd lied, and left the kitchen with the large pig eagerly. He walked to Sesshomaru's door and knocked on it hesitantly. Sesshomaru opened the door with a glare that sent shivers down Lloyd's spine. "F-food, your sire," Lloyd muttered, averting his gaze to the floor. Sesshomaru's eyes lost their threatening gaze and a dull look entered his eyes. "Thank you Lloyd," Sesshomaru muttered, taking the large platter with the roasted pig. He shut the door after him and walked over to Luna and Kagome, sitting the pig down on the bed before he did.

"You can eat it if you want," Sesshomaru said, nodding his head towards the pig, "I'm not very hungry." Luna nodded but Kagome whispered, "You...need...to...eat." "How can I eat while you're hurting like this?" Sesshomaru whispered back, sitting down on the bed. Both of the youkai's could hear how sluggishly Kagome's heart beat, how much weaker she seemed to get with every minute that past. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, when her body suddenly convulsed and a fresh scream went through the air. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled and he and Luna both forgot the roasted pig left on the bed.

Kagome didn't respond however and her body lay deadly still on the bed. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled louder than before. He ran over to Kagome and shook her gently. "Kagome wake up," Sesshomaru said quietly, but Kagome still didn't budge. "Her heart," Luna muttered, her eyes casting down to the floor, "Sesshomaru, I don't hear it anymore." Sesshomaru ignored her and shook her gently again, "Please, wake up Kagome." "Sesshomaru I think she's gone...," Luna muttered lower than before and Sesshomaru started to shake slightly as he laid his head on Kagome, tears streaming down his face.

A long low whine went through the room and Luna muttered something before walking out. Sesshomaru whined again and said, "I'm sorry Kagome, I'm so sorry..." A long silence resonated through the room before a weak voice said, "About what?" Sesshomaru jumped and looked at Kagome's eyes to find her giving him a small smile. "Why are you crying?" Kagome muttered, wiping the tears from his face. "I thought I lost you," Sesshomaru muttered nuzzling his head against her hand, "your heart... had stopped beating." "I'm sorry if I scared you," Kagome muttered, giving him a slightly ashamed look. "That doesn't matter anymore," Sesshomaru said, laying his head back on her chest, "it only matters that you're okay now." Kagome smiled and said, "Help me sit up Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru did as she requested and for the first time noticed how different Kagome looked. Two purple stripes along with a crescent moon resided on her face, and her ears had become pointy like his. Two stripes appeared on each forearm, and two stripes on both sides of her abdomen. "Sessho, I do wish you would...," Kagome started to sniff the air. Sesshomaru tilted his head at the action; before he saw Kagome's head whip around towards the once-forgotten roasted pig.

"Sesshomaru...," Kagome muttered, looking at the pig ravenously. Sesshomaru took a hunk of meat off the pig and placed it in her mouth. She chewed slowly before swallowing with a happy sigh. "Are you still hurting?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome finished off the last of the pig. "No," Kagome said yawning, "Just really tired." "Sleep then," Sesshomaru muttered, pushing her back gently and climbing back into bed with her. Kagome nuzzled herself into his arms, and began a long contented purr till she fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxx The next morning xxxxxxxxX

Kagome woke up feeling completely refreshed, and found Sesshomaru still asleep with a peaceful look on his face. She kissed his lips softly and was surprised when his eyes jerked open. Sesshomaru smiled and said, "That's a nice way to wake up." Kagome smiled back and said, "I'm glad you liked it." Kagome turned back to her other side, and felt Sesshomaru's arm snake around her waist. "We should hurry back to the others," Kagome muttered as Sesshomaru began to kiss her neck, "they've been waiting for us for two days now." Sesshomaru stopped but said, "Well first I'm going to ask one of the servants to fetch you one of the kimono's I had tailored for you before in the guest room. But... before that..."

Sesshomaru started to kiss her neck again and her lips when she rolled back over. "You make your mark this time," Sesshomaru muttered, when the kiss ended. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a quizzical look and said, "I don't know how to do that Sessho..." "I'll show you," Sesshomaru said, and kissed her hungrily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Luna's house xxxxxxxxX

"_Well, what happened Luna?"_ Solaris asked, communicating with her over their mating bond. "_She didn't make it Solaris,"_ Luna began, after refusing to tell him the story last night, "_he was so devastated. I never dreamed of the day when I would see Sesshomaru actually cry." _Solaris caressed her slowly, "_You did everything you could Luna." "And yet it wasn't enough...," _Luna responded, and a sudden knocking cut her off. "I'll get it," Solaris said out loud and got up from their bed. He walked to the front door, and was surprised to see Sesshomaru on the other side.

"Hey!" Solaris said with a shocked tone. "Hi there," Sesshomaru purred, "did Luna come back here?" "Y-yes," Solaris said, confused at Sesshomaru's apparent happiness, "listen I heard about what happened and..." He then noticed the mark on Sesshomaru's neck. It was a feminine version of his true form, striking a pose that was not to different from the one seen on Kagome's neck. "W-who did you mate with?" Solaris asked and was surprised to see Sesshomaru's ice cold glare return.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru growled, "who else?" Sesshomaru than stopped for a minute and said, "I didn't tell you that Kagome was alive did I?" Solaris shook his head and said, "Care to elaborate?" Sesshomaru explained what had happened after Luna left ending the story with when Kagome woke up. "Of course," Solaris purred, "the heart would be the last organ to get affected by a youkai's energy. But in order for the youkai's energy to take full effect the heart would have to be still momentarily. I understand now." Sesshomaru smiled at his understanding and Solaris said jokingly, "Did you two have sex this morning?"

"What makes you ask that?" Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes. "You just seem to be in a better mood than usual," Solaris said, smiling at him, "you did, didn't you? Man, you're going to have her pregnant in no time!" An embarrassed blush went across Sesshomaru's face, but it became expressionless none the less. "My good mood is starting to fail Solaris," Sesshomaru said, his voice returning to its usual tone. Solaris smiled and said, "Alright, I guess sex only goes so far with you. You're coming to the meeting this Saturday? The other plains leaders have decided to move it up earlier on request of the East plains leader."

"Yes, I'll be there," Sesshomaru said, walking away. "You bringing Kagome?" Solaris asked, and at this Sesshomaru stopped. "She's my mate isn't she?" Sesshomaru said a flare of pride appearing in his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxx Sesshomaru's house xxxxxxxxX

Kagome put the kimono on that Sesshomaru had left for her and walked out of the room slowly, thinking. Sesshomaru had told her she was a youkai now, and that she had all the strengths and gifts he had. He had also told her that trying to utilize these powers without proper training could lead to her being seriously injured. "He said he wouldn't be long," Kagome thought, walking towards the garden. There she found Lloyd gardening again and walked over towards him eagerly. Lloyd seemed ready for her this time and stood up and bowed.

"I see you and Sesshomaru's mating went successfully," Lloyd said, observing her new appearance. Kagome smiled brightly and said, "I know! I just couldn't stop staring at myself, I look so different now!" Lloyd smiled and said slowly, "I was worried about you for a while. You sounded like you were in so much pain." Kagome shivered and muttered, "Yes, that was painful." Lloyd smiled sympathetically and said, "Well, it's all over and done with now. Is Sesshomaru going to teach you how to use a sword?" "I suppose," Kagome said, than tilting her head asked, "why?" "Well," Lloyd said, puffing out his chest a little, "I used to be a pretty decent swordsman when I was a teen."

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked, and Lloyd sighed. "Being a wandering swordsman wasn't very convenient to the woman I had just married and impregnated," Lloyd said jokingly, "and I had heard the West Plains Leader was looking for servants. So I took her here. Even when she had our child the comforts of this life style suited her and I don't want to leave her here for long stretches of time." "So," Kagome said, "you could leave anytime you wanted too?" Lloyd nodded and said, "But I'll stay here for a while, I like the man of the house and the new lady."

A blush ran across Kagome's face but she gave a pleased smile. "Kagome," A soothing voice said from behind her. Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru strolling across the garden. "Hi," Kagome purred and Sesshomaru gave a small nod to Lloyd who had bowed. He grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the middle of the garden, which was an emerald green, grassy clearing. "_I went and talked to them," _Sesshomaru started off, using their bond for the first time, "_They were worried, but they're fine now." _Kagome nodded and said, "_That's good. So are you ready to go now?" _

Sesshomaru nodded and getting up said, "_The plains leaders have moved the meeting up to this Saturday, and they'll expect me to bring my mate along..." "Of course I'll go silly!" _Kagome said, poking him. Sesshomaru smiled and after giving a playful growl, pounced onto Kagome. Kagome laughed, and tried to push him off of her to no avail. Finally, Kagome, off of a deeply rooted instinct, tilted her head showing her mark to him. He kissed it tenderly and an electrical sense of euphoria went through her. She gave a gasp of surprise at the sudden feeling, than a moan of arousal when he did it again.

Sesshomaru gave Lloyd his signal to leave and he complied happily.

Xxxxxxxxx Kaede's village xxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So," Miroku said much to Sango's displeasure, "what's keeping Sesshomaru and Kagome again?" "They probably got caught up in something," Sango sighed, brushing Kirara, "I'm sure they'll be here sooner or later." They were sitting under a tree resided next to a pond where Shippo swam in the water. "They're taking forever!" Shippo whined, and, on cue, Sesshomaru landed with Kagome on his back. "Sorry we're so late," Kagome said, jumping from Sesshomaru's back. "Kagome's wearing a kimono?" Miroku said with amusement, "Whatever happened to your other clothes?"

"Her clothes?" Shippo said, shaking his head, "what happened to you, Kagome?" "Me and Sesshomaru mated while we were away," Kagome explained and almost immediately Miroku's face lit up. "Tsk tsk tsk Kagome," Miroku said, waggling his finger at her, "it appears we were kept waiting because somebody was doing something extremely dirty." "Like you're so innocent," Kagome growled, jumping at the feral sound that emanated from her throat. "H-hey I was only joking," Miroku said, retreating behind Sango.

Sesshomaru watched with an amused eye and said, "We still need to go get Rin and Jaken. We'll be right back." Shippo groaned and Miroku muttered to Sango, "They'll be going to go get something alright, each other." The comment did not fly by the sensitive ears of the youkais' and Kagome said in a teasingly seductive tone, "Its sounds like you're jealous of Sesshomaru Miroku. Could it be possible that you...?" Miroku didn't answer the implied question, as Kagome's seductive tone had left him in a sort of trance. "Don't even think about it," Sesshomaru growled, interpreting Miroku's silence.

Miroku shook his head and Sesshomaru and Kagome started to walk away. "Be right back!" Kagome said over her shoulder. Sesshomaru muttered when they had walked a little ways away, "Did you have to tease the human that way?" Kagome could sense his displeasure with her, and a spiral of guilt started to from in her chest. "I was just playing Sessho," Kagome said, offering a smile, "I didn't mean it." Sesshomaru glanced over at her and didn't say anything. Kagome heaved a sigh and stared down at the ground as she walked, her good mood permeated by gloom.

When they got to the well, Sesshomaru cast another glance at her before embracing Kagome and nipping her mark. "_I know you were just playing_," Sesshomaru said, looking into Kagome's eyes, _"but you must realize this youkai is very possessive over his mate, and doesn't like to see her corralling around with other guys." _Kagome nodded and kissed her mark on him. Sesshomaru purred loudly and said, "_If we don't go now...," _Kagome laughed and jumped into the well.

She jumped out of the well just as she's seen Sesshomaru do earlier and Sesshomaru jumped out a few seconds later. "You don't think mom will be mad do you?" Kagome asked, nervously running a hand through her hair. Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "I think she would've figured out what we've done by now." Kagome sighed and walked towards the house, knocking nervously when she came to the door. Footsteps sounded immediately and the door was opened by Kagome's mom. "Hi," Kagome said timidly and gave a yelp of surprise when her mom hugged her.

Kagome hugged her back, picking her mom up as she did. "Easy easy," Her mom said laughing, "You've gotten so strong. I can accredit that to him right?" Sesshomaru's smile was his answer and Kagome's mom observed her new appearance. "It suits you," Kagome's mom muttered, tracing the crescent moon on her forehead. Kagome purred at the compliment and Kagome's mom gave a small jump. "Come on in," Kagome's mom said, after Kagome had gave an amused laugh.

They both walked into the house and Kagome was instantly greeted by an overly excited Rin. "You finally came back!" Rin yelled, jumping onto Kagome, "and you mated! Are you having kids!" "What?" Kagome asked, blushing. "You know," Rin said, Kagome's blush escaping her notice, "I read after a mating a female had a really high chance of becoming with child! So are you?" "I-I don't know," Kagome muttered and Rin gave a snort of disapproval and said, "Well can I see you mark?"

Kagome tilted her head and showed her mark to Rin, causing the little girl to become giddy once more. Kagome put her down than, and Rin immediately ran over to Sesshomaru asking the same request of him. After the greetings and compliments had subsided Kagome went up to her room to change. She chose a simple white shirt with blue jeans and a white pair of tennis shoes. "Sigh," Kagome said, stretching, "it sure does feel better to wear these modern clothes." Her mind than wandered off to what Rin had said and the blush returned. "Well if I am pregnant," Kagome decided with firmness, "I'll have our child and that's that."

Kagome came back down the stairs to find everyone settling down to breakfast. "Where's Jaken, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, biting into his bacon. "He left yesterday," Rin said, shrugging her shoulders, "he was in a real slump Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru gave a small hnnnn, but Kagome could feel his worry. "_He'll be fine I'm sure of it,"_ Kagome said to him and he gave her a smile. Kagome had just sat down to eat when a nagging feeling started to gnaw away at her. She felt an imminent danger was going on, but there was nothing happening at the peaceful table so she quelled the feeling and started to eat.

"**You fool!" **A voice growled in her head, **"Don't ignore my warning, an attack is ongoing!" **"Attack?" Kagome thought jumping up, "Where? Tell me where!" **"In the vicinity of your home," **The voice said, leaving Kagome confused. "I am home aren't I?" Kagome thought, when a sudden flash of the garden at Sesshomaru's house ran through her mind. "Kagome's what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, as all the eyes in the table turned towards her. "I have to go," Kagome muttered and ran out the door, paying no attention to the bewildered calling of her name as she ran.

She jumped down the well and hurriedly jumped out the other side, running past her baffled friends. Kagome had never used her youkai speed before and if the situation hadn't been what it was, she would've paid more attention to how exhilarating it felt to be running so fast. Kagome ran faster as the nagging feeling slowly turned into a deep festering anxiety. The sounds of battle reached her ears and unfamiliar scents attacked her nose. Letting loose a feral roar, she jumped into the fray grabbing a youkai and throwing it into a tree where it fell limp. "Lady Kagome's here!" Someone yelled, and a resounding cheer rang throughout the clearing.

"Lady Kagome," Lloyd said coming to her side, slashing at a youkai as he did, "where's your mate? Did he not come with you?" "I didn't think to tell him," Kagome said, punching another youkai in the face hard, sending it flying just like the other did. "Pardon me for saying Lady Kagome," Lloyd said, wincing as a youkai caught him unaware. He slashed at the youkai, severing its head. "You'll make better progress if you use your claws instead of your fists," Lloyd finished.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something when a figure suddenly charged into her. They both went flying, bowling over several of the fighting demons as they did. Kagome righted herself, but not before the attacker slashed a gash into Kagome's arm.

"You must be Sesshomaru's new mate," The attacker seemed to almost purr, the words falling off his tongue so smoothly. He wore the same type of armor all of the other youkai's seemed to be wearing; except for his was more decorative. Two blue stripes zigzagged along his cheek and long black hair fell down his backside. His eyes were pure black except for a red cat-like pupil in the middle. "And I assume you're the one who had the indecency to attack my home while I was away," Kagome growled.

At this the man laughed. "No," The man said, unsheathing a sword, "I'm just following orders. Eliminate the West Plain Leaders. My master will be disappointed to know that I only succeeded in killing one of you though." "You shouldn't bluff," Kagome growled, her anger showing in the poison dripping from her claws. "Oh dear," The man said, shaking his head, "you might be more of a handful than I originally thought." Kagome roared and charged the man, who raised his sword in defense, not expecting the sudden attack. Kagome punched the sword instead and the man grunted as her strength slid him backwards.

She gave the sword a second punch a long crack appeared down the middle. "ENOUGH!" The man yelled and threw the sword away, punching Kagome full on in the face. She flew back into a tree, the impact causing her to crash through it. She could hear faint cries of concern, but Kagome forced herself to get back up. She ran from the forest cover and punched the man dead on in the chest. The armor he wore gave way and the punch landed solid on his chest. The man grunted but punched Kagome again, sending her flying back through another tree.

"I can't poison him with that blasted armor in the way," Kagome moaned, as a raindrop fell onto her forehead. She lay on the ground staring up as the drizzle slowly turned into a downpour. "Come on!" The man yelled, "is that really all you had! And after all that talk!" "What a bad time for rain," Kagome thought as she forced herself to get back up again. A sudden feeling of enlightenment came to her and she slowly crept back to a bush and saw the man patiently waiting for her. Kagome gave another roar and ran from the cover of the bushes, and the man tried to attack her again. She slid on the newly damp ground however and gave another fierce punch to the armor.

The armor gave a strange moan and shattered completely. The man now lay bare to her attack and before he had the chance to run, Kagome clawed him viciously. The man fell to his knees immediately and with a furious roar pulled a dagger out and slashed at her stomach. Kagome couldn't dodge the attack and took the blow full on, a searing pain exploding in her abdomen. "Lady Kagome!" Lloyd yelled, as the man brought his arm back for another attack. Kagome watched hopelessly as the dagger raced toward her chest. "BASTARD!" An angry voice roared, and a figure behind the man took hold of him and a crunching sound filled the air as his neck snapped.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru muttered, catching and steadying her. "I'm fine," Kagome moaned, "the others, what about the others?" The attackers, upon seeing their leader dead, fled the scene leaving the Plains Leaders and their servants behind. The wounded servants gathered around Kagome and Lloyd muttered, "We're all fine Lady Kagome. We had no casualties." "You're not going to be fine though if we don't take care of those wounds soon," Sesshomaru said, picking her up, "Lloyd where's your wife?" "Inside sir," Lloyd said bowing, "she should be in the servants' quarters."

Sesshomaru nodded and ran into the house. He ran down the main hallway and stopped at the end where the hallway split into left and right. Sesshomaru opened a door and found a woman and her child cowering in fear. "Oh its our Lord," The lady said with evident relief, than stopped upon seeing Kagome, "Our Lady is injured." "I need you to care for her," Sesshomaru said, still holding Kagome. "Lay her on the bed," The lady said, "I don't mind a little blood." Sesshomaru did as the lady said, and watched as the lady took some clothe and tied it tightly around the wound on her stomach, which was bleeding the heaviest.

The lady gave a small jump as she did this, but when she received a questioning look from Sesshomaru, she shrugged with a failed air of nonchalance. Kagome groaned as the pain became overwhelming and soon tears were streaming from her eyes. "I know," The lady cooed, stroking Kagome's hair, "I know." The lady looked towards Sesshomaru than and saw a protective look gleaming in his eye. "Maybe you should wait outside Lord Sesshomaru," The lady said timidly, "I don't want you to feel like you have to protect her from me." Sesshomaru looked down than and said, "Yeah, you're right." Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's mark and said, "Just send for me when you think she's feels better."

The lady nodded and Sesshomaru left reluctantly. He walked back up the hall and found the servants all in the garden. He walked in there and they turned to face him. They bowed and Lloyd came forward saying, "How's Lady Kagome?" "She'll be fine," Sesshomaru said, "What I need to know right now is what happened before we were attacked. What was going on?" "It was just like any other day Lord Sesshomaru," A servant began, "than I smelled strange scents upon the wind. I called the other servants and we went outside to try and locate it. Than we were attacked just like that. Lloyd ran back in and grabbed weapons for us."

"I'm terribly sorry for doing so without your permission sire," Lloyd said, bowing his head. "I'm quite glad you did," Sesshomaru said, and pointing at the swords on Lloyd's hips said, "keep those as a reward." Lloyd looked elated and bowed very low saying, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." "I want to go check on the other Plains Leaders," Sesshomaru announced with a sigh, "but I don't want to leave this place unguarded. Is there any three people who are uninjured enough to go check the other plains leaders?"

Lloyd volunteered immediately while two other youkai servants, Karina and Lenore volunteered more slowly. "Alright, Lloyd I want you to go to the South Plains Leader," Sesshomaru started off, "Karina I want you to visit the North Plains Leader. Since you, Lenore, are the least injured of the three, I want you to travel to the East Plains Leader." All of them nodded and Sesshomaru continued on, "If any of you would like to change the weapon you now carry, or request a mount to be used, ask it now." "I would much rather prefer a bow to go with this sword Lord Sesshomaru," Karina said, the first one to speak, "and a horse as well." Sesshomaru nodded but the other two servants remained silent. "Do neither of you want a mount?" Sesshomaru asked, "Lenore you have quite a ways to travel." "I fear the only animal of whom would be able to care me such a distance in a timely manner is A-un sir," Lenore said, but before he could continue Sesshomaru interrupted him.

"You may use him than," Sesshomaru said to the servant's surprise, "this is an emergency and I understand your request. You Lloyd?" "I would much rather prefer to travel on feet," Lloyd muttered, and Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well," Sesshomaru said, "you are dismissed immediately than Lloyd." Lloyd bowed and ran off. "You two," Sesshomaru pointed into the crowd of servants, "take Lenore and Karina to get their appropriate mounts and weapons." The two servants bowed and walked off with the other two servants behind them.

"I want double the amount of guards at each door and vulnerabilities in this house," Sesshomaru ordered, "and whoever is left over may do what they please." The crowd dispersed immediately and Sesshomaru sat down in the middle of the garden frustration lining his face. He failed to protect Kagome from danger, and now she was in unnecessary pain. He laid back on the grass and felt his eyes sliding shut. "I'll take a nap," Sesshomaru decided, "and reassess the situation later..."

Xxxxxxxxx A few hours later xxxxxxxX

"Lord Sesshomaru," A hesitant voice asked. Sesshomaru jerked fully awake to find Lloyd bowing respectfully. "I'm sorry for awaking you but I return with good news from the South Plains Leaders," Lloyd said, and Sesshomaru got up to stretch. "Give it to me than," Sesshomaru ordered, and Lloyd bowed again. "The South Plains leaders first and foremost wanted to congratulate you on your mating with Kagome and are terribly sorry she got injured," Lloyd started off, "They also reported that they were indeed attacked, and although they attained several injuries none of them were killed." Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Good to hear. Did you have to fight anyone on your way back?"

"No sir," Lloyd said, "all was peaceful." "Thank you Lloyd," Sesshomaru muttered, running his hand through his hair he now said, "could you go check on Kagome for me?" Lloyd bowed and said, "Of course my lord." He walked off and Sesshomaru sat back onto the ground. It was not too long before Karina showed up and repeated the North Plains Leaders sentiments for Kagome being injured. "They were attacked as well," Karina reported, "They were able to fend off their opponents however there was a casualty among their servants."

"So the East Plains Leaders are all that's left," Sesshomaru muttered, "you're dismissed Karina." Karina bowed but before leaving asked, "Must I return these weapons m'lord?" Sesshomaru looked up and said, "If you wish to keep them you will have to work harder to prove you need them." Karina smiled and said, "Yes m'lord." She left than and Sesshomaru stood this time waiting for Lenore to come back. Almost an hour later, Lenore limped through the door. "The East Plains Leaders have suffered heavy casualties," Lenore stated, blood dripping from his leg, "The Lady of the house has been grievously injured and is in a critical state. We were able to beat the intruders off but in the state of condition they're in they are highly vulnerable to another wave of attack."

Sesshomaru groaned and ran his hand through his hair once more. "I-I went to the South and North Plains leaders before coming here," Lenore admitted shamefully, "they've already sent help to the East Plains leaders." Sesshomaru sighed in relief and muttered, "Thank you, now I can sleep peacefully." The servant looked shocked for a moment before bowing gracefully and said, "Anything for my sire." Lloyd walked back in at that moment and said, "Your lordship, Lady Kagome wishes to see you." Sesshomaru eagerly ran from the garden to the room where he last seen Kagome.

He opened the door and found Kagome sitting up, the bed sheets replaced with clean ones. She was playing a game with Lloyd and his wife's child. "Baby," Sesshomaru purred and Kagome turned towards him. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome purred back, than switching over to their bond, "_is everyone alright?"_ _"None of the Plains Leaders were killed,"_ Sesshomaru said, a sigh of relief coming from Kagome, _"however the East Plains Leaders did not escape without heavy casualties. The Lady of their house, Roxie, could not avoid becoming badly injured. She's in a bad state." _Kagome gave a low whine and immediately winced.

"Not too much movement m'lady," Lloyd's wife said. "I'm sorry Carlene," Kagome said, than in a teasing voice said, "these stitches throb worse than the original wound did." "You need them Lady Kagome," Carlene said in a stern tone. Kagome smiled and said, "I know Carlene." "I'm guessing I'll be sleeping alone tonight?" Sesshomaru asked Carlene and was rewarded with a small giggle. "M'lord can sleep here if you wish," Carlene said, "I can bunk with another servant." Sesshomaru nodded eagerly and Carlene motioned towards her son and was about to leave when she turned back around.

"No sex," Carlene said, her serious voice catching Sesshomaru off guard. A smart reply came to his mind but he only smiled and said, "I won't even dream of it." Carlene bowed then and walked from the room. "Liar," Kagome said and Sesshomaru laughed. "It doesn't hurt to dream," Sesshomaru said, crawling into bed next to her. "_Who were those people Sesshomaru?"_ Kagome asked, her mood turning serious, "_and why are they trying to harm the plains leaders?"_ "_I don't know Kagome," _Sesshomaru said, his eyes glazing over, "_I don't know." _Sesshomaru's hand traced over the stitch on her stomach and the one on her arm.

"_I do know whoever has the audacity to touch you again will get worst than a broke neck,"_ Sesshomaru growled, and carefully nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Kagome purred and said_, "So I guess I'll be wearing a kimono again huh?" _ Sesshomaru chuckled and nodded and Kagome sighed. "Gosh darn it," Kagome muttered, and fell into a stressful sleep.

************ And that's it for Chappy Eight! :D Chapter Eight is supposed to continue to show Kagome's and Sesshomaru's bond while at the same time introducing the new bad guys. duh duh duh dah! Once again if you notice any errors than I'll gladly swoop in and fix them for you. The characters in this story will be a little OOC and if you don't like don't read or review please and thank you! ************

Kagome: ... Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: ...oh! I don't own Inuyasha. XD


	9. Chapter 9 The Plains Leaders decision

Chapter 9- The Plains Leaders Decision

"Sessho, come on!" Kagome whined, and Sesshomaru sighed. It was only half an hour before the meeting the plains leaders had decided to have to discuss what had happened recently. "You can't go Kagome," Sesshomaru said, dressing into a black kimono with a silver wolf imprinted on the front of it, "you're still hurt and if we get attacked..." "Than I'll fight," Kagome said, staring at Sesshomaru frustratingly on their bed. "Kagome...," Sesshomaru said, starting to become agitated. He donned his fur pelt, armor, and two swords and turned towards Kagome with a serious look.

"You're not coming," Sesshomaru said and Kagome gave an angry snort and turned her back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel hurt by Kagome's display of anger and sighed. "_I know you want to come,"_ Sesshomaru said, running a hand through her hair, "_but it's really dangerous for you to be out there right now, and I want you to stay safe." _Kagome didn't respond to him and he sighed again and was about to walk out the door when a quiet voice said, "_You be careful out there Sessho." _Sesshomaru turned and gave her a warm smile and said, "_Always am." _

Kagome eyes had lost their determined look and now held a worried one. Sesshomaru couldn't help but walk back and kiss her gently, nuzzling his head against hers before whispering, "I'll be back. Promise." "I believe you," Kagome muttered, and Sesshomaru forced himself to leave the room. He walked to the stables where A-un was being prepped for takeoff by a servant. "He's ready to go Lord Sesshomaru," The servant said, stepping back. Sesshomaru nodded to the servant and jumped onto A-un's back. A-Un gave a pleasured roar at being ridden as Sesshomaru urged him onward.

He had no actual need to ride A-Un, but he'd decided it was nice to have company on journeys like these. The Plains leaders met in the middle of all the plains leaders' houses in an open glade that had a stream running through the middle of it. Sesshomaru landed there now, and quickly discovered he was the first one here. It did not take long for Luna and Solaris to show up however, and they greeted him warmly. "Where is Kagome Sesshomaru?" Luna asked him, and Sesshomaru noticed for the second time she wore a serious expression on her face.

"She's still injured from the invasion," Sesshomaru said, "I didn't want to risk bringing her in case we were attacked again." Luna nodded and Solaris said, "I'm sorry to hear she got hurt Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded and watched as the leaders of the South Plains Leaders, Kurt and Odessa, show up. Kurt was as lean as Sesshomaru was, but his hair stood up in black spikes. He wore his usual royal red armor, with a two handed sword strapped to his back. His eyes were an emerald green; a contrast from Odessa's whose eyes were blue. Odessa herself had long purple hair that curled up at the end. She wore an armor similar to Kurt's except for hers was black. She also sported two daggers on each side of her hips.

"I heard you mated Sesshomaru," Kurt said, a warm smile on his face, "I'm really happy for you. Is your mate not here?" Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "She was injured during the battle and she's still recuperating." "I'm sorry she didn't have a chance to come," Odessa now spoke much to Sesshomaru's annoyance, "I would have loved to see what youkai could've pleasured the great Sesshomaru." "Human," Sesshomaru said tonelessly, "she was human before we mated." A shocked look crossed both the South Plain Leaders faces before Rugga, one of the leaders from the East Plains appeared in the clearing. Rugga was a muscular youkai who wielded two heavy blades on his back, and was a huge power force on the field although he lacked in speed. Something his mate, Roxie, usually made up for.

"Greetings," Rugga huffed, seeming to lack his usual robust personality. "Hello Rugga," Luna said, patting the big youkai on the arm reassuringly, "I heard about Roxie, I'm terribly sorry she was injured." "She's coming out of it though," Rugga said in a more optimistic tone, "why this morning she was grumbling about how much she wanted to come to the meeting." Sesshomaru gave an amused snort and Rugga turned towards him with an angry expression on his face. "So you think that's funny huh!" Rugga yelled, taking a threatening step towards Sesshomaru.

"No," Sesshomaru said and explained simply, "it just reminded me of my own mate." "You mated?" Rugga said shockingly, finally noticing the mating mark on Sesshomaru's neck, "I never thought it would happen..." A small tick appeared on Sesshomaru's forehead but he said, "Now that our pleasantries are over, why don't we cut straight down to business. We all know how big a blow each of us was dealt last night. So the question is who is still in need of assistance?" "We're perfectly fine," Rugga said when everybody cast glances his way, "we've replaced the servants we lost and hired guards to protect our mansion around the clock. To the Plains Leaders who did send us help, we are sending your servants back today and I thank you."

Rugga turned to Sesshomaru than and said, "But I thank you most of all. If you hadn't sent that servant out there to check on us and send us backup when you did, I don't know what would've become of us." Sesshomaru nodded his head and said, "It was nothing. Now what are we going to do about this threat? Does anybody have any information on them whatsoever?" "I...I recognized...most of them," Luna began slowly, casting her eyes down toward the ground. Solaris patted her back reassuringly and taking a deep breathe she said, "They were from the organization my family is affiliated with. The one the Plains Leaders before us beat down." "Do you think they're trying to kill us to ensure their plan is a success this time?" Kurt asked and at this Luna shrugged.

"I do know they know how to manipulate the power of the Sacred Jewel to increase there overall strength," Luna said, and Odessa sneered. "She just admitted herself she's related to these youkai's," Odessa said her tone cold, "how are we to know that she herself isn't relaying back to them everything we say?" "I'M NOT LIKE THEM!" Luna roared and angrily charged Odessa and they went rolling across the glade. "I'll handle it," Rugga said, walking over towards the tussling plains leaders. He picked both of them up like they weighed nothing, and held them by the scruff of their neck until they calmed down.

He sat them back by their respective mates and walked back to the spot he'd been standing before.

Luna smirked now as Odessa wiped a trickle of blood that was running from a scratch on her forehead. "This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves," Sesshomaru growled, and watched as the smirk on Luna's face faded. "And that was very uncalled for Odessa," Kurt said in a disapproving tone and Odessa muttered an apology to Luna. "I think the first thing we need to do is alarm the people in our Plains and increase the security around our own homes. Than we can come up with a concrete decision on what to do with the organization," Solaris said and the other Plain Leaders agreed with him.

"And to enact the ancient security systems around our own homes in case the youkai guards are not a match for the threat we face," Sesshomaru said, and Solaris snickered. "That's the first time I've heard you make that suggestion Sesshomaru," Solaris said, combing a hand through his blue hair, "is it because you actually have a mate to activate the security system with this time?" Sesshomaru gave Solaris an unamused glare and said, "Does anyone else have an idea or suggestion? I've already been away from Kagome longer than I would have liked."

The Plains Leaders shook their heads and Luna said, "This is the shortest meeting we've ever had, it's only lasted an hour." "The times are pressing Luna," Sesshomaru said, and was shocked when she gave him a hug. "Just in case I don't see you again," Luna said, giving him a small smile. "You will," Sesshomaru stated simply hugging her back awkwardly. Rugga gave him a bone crushing hug while Solaris and Kurt settled for a handshake. "I better see you again," Odessa said not joining in the festivity, "I still haven't met your mate." Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile and climbed onto A-un, waving bye to his fellow Plain Leaders.

He returned home quicker than when he left it and a servant was waiting expectantly to place A-Un back in his stable. He bowed and taking the reins from Sesshomaru, began to water and feed the hungry two-headed dragon. Sesshomaru ran back to his room anxiously and upon opening the door found Kagome eating food she'd brought from the modern era. "You're back!" Kagome purred and putting the bowl down she tried to get up. "Lay back down," Sesshomaru muttered, pushing her back down gently, "I don't want you to strain your stitches. Give it another day than it should be all healed up."

Kagome sighed but, switching over to their bond said, "_How did the meeting go? Is Roxie okay?" "The meeting went great," _Sesshomaru sent back, climbing into bed with her after shedding his armor, swords, and fur pelt, _"And Roxie is recovering nicely. She wasn't at the meeting but Rugga, her mate, was there to confirm her current condition." _"_You're stressed,"_ Kagome stated after Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair, and Sesshomaru sighed. "_How can I not be," _Sesshomaru said, running a hand through his hair again. Kagome finished her bowl and was quiet for a moment before saying, "_A2re we going to go back and get Rin?" "For now,"_ Sesshomaru said, _"I think she would be safer in the modern era."_

Kagome nodded and, shifting slightly, laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest. He ran his hand through her hair and muttered, "I wonder where Jaken went?" Before Kagome could answer there was a knocking at the door. "Come in," Sesshomaru said and Carlene came in holding a tray of medical ointments. "Ahhhh!" Kagome yelled, throwing the cover over her, "she's come to torture me Sesshy!" Sesshomaru raised a brow and Carlene gave a bow jerkily as she tried to keep from laughing out loud. "Just come to put salve over Lady Kagome's stitches," Carlene said after her bow.

Sesshomaru chuckled and said, "It'll be fine Kagome." Kagome left the cover reluctantly and Carlene came over with the tray. "Lady Kagome?" Carlene said and Kagome sighed. "The first time wasn't enough?" Kagome muttered, undoing the sash around her kimono. "It won't hurt as bad this time," Carlene said, dabbing her hand into the pungent medicine and onto the stitches on Kagome's stomach. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome wince but spent more time looking at her body. The stitches on her belly interrupted a normally smooth and flat stomach, and the two purple stripes on each of her sides she had attained from mating him caught his eye with pride. Her hair had become wild and frizzy and he would often notice her vainly trying to comb a hand through her hair.

Sesshomaru could feel himself become aroused and he turned his head until Carlene had finished putting the medicine on Kagome's stomach, and Kagome had redressed herself. "See it's not so bad," Carlene purred, putting the salve on Kagome's arm now. "I suppose," Kagome muttered, still wincing. Carlene smiled indicated she was done, bowed again, and walked out. "_Owwww_," Kagome whined, "_now my stitches throb again... Jeez thanks for backing me up Sesshomaru_." Sesshomaru offered a smile but Kagome made a face. _"I think you just wanted to see me undress,"_ Kagome said accusingly, "_I saw you staring_." Sesshomaru laughed then and said, "_Yes I won't try and deny that." _

Kagome gave an amused smile and Sesshomaru said, "_At the meeting the plains leaders decided we would enact the security systems set here by our ancestors to better protect ourselves." "And how do we do that?"_ Kagome asked, raising a brow. "_In the garden_," Sesshomaru explained, "_there's a spot in the very center that absorbs a youkai's energy. After the necessary amount of energy is given, the security system is activated and incinerates any intruding force that means harm. But it requires two Plain Leaders to give their energy." "It must take a lot,"_ Kagome marveled, "_so I guess I need to learn how to do that then, huh?"_ Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome lay back down on his chest saying, "_We can start tomorrow."_

Xxxxxxxxx Sunday morning- Sesshomaru's place xxxxxxxxxxxX

"UGGHH!" Kagome's voice could be heard throughout the house, "WHAT"S WRONG WITH MY HAIR!" "I like it like that," Sesshomaru purred, as Kagome frustratingly tried to get a comb through it. "Are you kidding me?" Kagome groaned finally tossing the comb down in defeat, "It looks like I'm having a bad hair day." Sesshomaru walked over towards Kagome from the spot he's been staring out the window at, and playfully swiped at the long frizzy hair on Kagome's back. Kagome gave a half-hearted growl and Sesshomaru swiped at it again. Kagome roared then and tackled Sesshomaru, who quickly rolled them over before they landed onto the bed.

"Cheater," Kagome said, sticking her tongue out. Sesshomaru only purred and let her up. "Doesn't Carlene have to take those stitches out today?" Sesshomaru asked, and Kagome gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I suppose," Kagome muttered and as if Carlene could sense them talking about her the door was knocked upon and Carlene came in holding another tray of medical things. "Carlene," Kagome groaned, but the servant shook her head. "I can't let those stitches stay in Lady Kagome," Carlene said, a stern look on her face. Kagome could smell the pungent smelling medicine again, but could also see what look to be a pair of tweezers and a thin dagger.

"On second thought," Kagome said hesitantly, "I don't think it's healed all the way yet..." Carlene frowned and said, "Of course it has. You're a youkai now and youkai's wounds heal faster than human wounds do." Kagome hid behind Sesshomaru as Carlene neared and Sesshomaru began to purr in amusement. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said, "it'll all be over in a quick second." "You also said it would be fine yesterday and that still hurt," Kagome reminded him, poking his back. Sesshomaru turned around and pushed Kagome onto the bed gently saying, "Just close your eyes."

Kagome sighed and did as Sesshomaru suggested. She could feel the salve being put on the stitches on her arm, before she felt a tug and a pull and the stitch slowly began to come off. When the stitch was completely gone, Kagome felt a tug at her sash and the salve being placed on the stitches on her stomach. The same process was repeated and Carlene purred, "I'm done Lady Kagome." Kagome redressed hurriedly and muttered, "Thank god." "Now it'll be a little sore for a couple of hours," Carlene said as she walked away, "but after that you'll be pain-free!" She bowed before she walked out and left with a spring in her step.

"I think she likes tending to you," Sesshomaru said as Kagome rubbed the area where the stitch used to be on her arm. "Well, I hope she doesn't get too used to it," Kagome muttered, frowning at the bruise already beginning to form there. "I hope that too," Sesshomaru muttered, staring at the bruise as well. Kagome got up and stretched giggling when Sesshomaru hugged her from behind. "Are we going to work on that thing today?" Kagome asked, and as Sesshomaru started to kiss her mark said, "Or are you going to try and bed me first?" "Why would I have to try?" Sesshomaru purred, caressing her stomach, "will my mate refuse me?"

Kagome giggled and said, "Maybe." Sesshomaru smiled then and said, "I don't think she would..."

Xxxxxxxxxx Undisclosed Location xxxxxxxX

"I personally think we should go after Sesshomaru," A female sitting at the long table said haughtily. "We don't have time to go after your little crush," A burly man growled, "he's mated now anyhow. He's probably making love her as we speak!" "Shut up!" The female yelled, jumping up, "I'll kill his mate, I swear it! If I can't have him, no one can!" "Settle down Louisa," A cold calculating voice said at the head of the table, "you'll have your revenge soon enough."

Louisa sighed and sat back down in her seat, "I'm sorry Luan, it just irks me." There were fourteen youkais present in the room, all sitting at the table. Sunlight illuminated the mahogany brown of the table, while a rich blue carpet sat underneath it. Cobblestone decorated the floor, and a huge fireplace sat behind the head of the table. "It would make logical sense to go after Luna," Luan said deep in thought, "my sister would know the most about our organization. And how to end us if she started thinking the way she used to." "She's also the second strongest out of all the plains leaders," Another man grumbled. "We still haven't gauged the strength of Sesshomaru's new mate," A females voice drawled, "how can we rank them without doing so?"

"So you think we should spend more time analyzing our opponents Ericka?" Luan asked, tilting his head slightly. "I don't know," Ericka muttered after a moment of thinking, "every move we make is so high risk..." "We could be trying to find more Sacred Jewel pieces," A man suggested. Luan shook his head dismissively, "Too much like needles in a haystack. I think our best bet will be to try Ericka's plan, and decide where to go from there. Send out spies and contact the ones we already have in place. You're all dismissed." All the youkai's got up and left leaving Luan at the table. "Twilight will succeed this time," Luan purred, staring out a window, "when the Plains Leaders fall we shall rise!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Garden- Sesshomaru's house xxxxxxxxxxxX

"So do you got it?" Sesshomaru purred and Kagome nodded. "Yeah," Kagome said, trying to comb a hand through her hair, "I'm ready when you are." Sesshomaru nodded and grasping her hand reached into the reserves of youkai energy inside him. Kagome did so as well, and both begin to pour it into the ground around them. Kagome felt an omniscient force asking for more energy, and after a few minutes she felt hers begin to falter. "Almost there Kagome," Sesshomaru muttered, feeling the slow decrease in the amount of energy she was putting out.

Kagome whined and picked up the pace again, but not without consequence. She could feel herself become light-headed, and the more energy she put out, the harder it was to hold a grasp on what was going on around her. A strange moaning sound filled the air and the omniscient force stopped taking their energy. "It's done," Sesshomaru purred and Kagome fell back onto the grass, breathing harshly. "You okay Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, starting to get worried. Kagome didn't answer immediately and Sesshomaru brushed a strand of hair out of her face tenderly. "_Kagome?_" Sesshomaru asked again and Kagome held up a finger, indicating she wanted Sesshomaru to wait.

When Kagome had regained most of her breath, she sat up slowly. "Bed Sessho," Kagome muttered and Sesshomaru picked her up. "_Are you alright?" _Sesshomaru asked, starting to walk towards their bedroom. Kagome nodded then and said, "_I'm just tired." _"_Are you sure?"_ Sesshomaru asked, closing the door behind him after he walked into the room, "_I can always get Carlene to come check you out." _At this Kagome vehemently shook her head saying, "_I'll be fine once I get some sleep."_ "_Alright," _Sesshomaru said, putting her onto the bed. He pulled the cover over her and muttered, "I have to go do some things. I'll be right back promise." Kagome nodded slowly, already half-asleep. He kissed her lightly, and left the room with a sigh. "Did I expect too much of her?" Sesshomaru thought in a berating manner, "should I have waited a little while before trying to activate the security system?" He walked into his office and immediately sighed at the amount of scrolls on his desk. He had been slacking off lately, an unusual trait for him.

He pulled a string that was next to his chair and a few seconds later Lloyd came through the door. "Yes my Lord?" Lloyd said bowing. "I want you to gather some of the servants and have them warn all the villages in my jurisdiction about the oncoming threat," Sesshomaru said and Lloyd bowed again. "I have something to tell my Lord as well," Lloyd said, "I... I noticed a servant named Aseoth leaving the house last night so... I followed him..." "What?" Sesshomaru said, shocked, "where did he go?" "A grand castle," Lloyd said then he shivered, "you had to walk through a long tunnel and climb half up a mountain to reach it... I... I think he's affiliated with those youkai's who attacked us Lord Sesshomaru."

"Do you remember the way" Sesshomaru pressed and Lloyd nodded. "I made sure to remember every single detail to please my Lord," Lloyd purred and Sesshomaru smiled. "Thank you Lloyd," Sesshomaru said, sitting back in his chair, "and now I have an extra request of you. I want you to gather three more servants and have them go to each of the Plains Leaders houses and request another meeting." "Yes sir," Lloyd said with a bow, "may I be one of those servants?" Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment before he shook his head. "You have valuable information," Sesshomaru explained when the servants look became crestfallen, "I can't risk losing you." "I understand," Lloyd muttered, bowing again. He walked away then and Sesshomaru purred contently. He'd finally had a chance to destroy the people who had dared to infiltrate his home, and attack his mate.

"Now to deal with Aseoth," Sesshomaru purred louder, his claws beginning to drip poison with his excitement."

Xxxxxxxxxx Lunch time xxxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru sat down at the table alone, something he had not done for some time. Kagome was still sleeping and Sesshomaru figured that she must've of been more tired than he originally figured. Sesshomaru sighed and started to eat the ham slowly when several tired and sweaty servants came into the dining room. "We've notified all the villages," The servant huffed after he'd bowed and Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well," Sesshomaru said, and the servants bowed before they walked away. "Luna would know more about this than me," Sesshomaru thought, his thoughts back onto Kagome, "After all Solaris used to be a human too." He made a mental note to talk to Luna about it when three more servants walked in.

"All the Plains Leaders have agreed to hold a meeting this evening at sunset," A servant Sesshomaru recognized as Karina said. Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Okay." A question burned deep inside Karina's eyes as the other servants walked away and Sesshomaru said, "Yes?" "This is about what Lloyd saw Aseoth doing isn't it?" Karina said and when Sesshomaru raised a brow said, "I saw him leave out last night. And I saw Lloyd follow him. It caught my interest but I didn't want to follow them in case they were doing something vile." "Yes," Sesshomaru answered and Karina seemed to be satisfied with the simple answer because she went on to ask, "Where is Lady Kagome?"

"Sleeping," Sesshomaru said, her constant questions starting to annoy him. "Is she sick?" Karina went on than in a hushed tone said, "Or is the rumor true?" "Rumor?" Sesshomaru asked, despite his annoyance with the servant she had spiked his interest. "You don't know?" Karina asked, displaying an obvious like for gossiping, "All the servants say that Kagome is with child." A red blush flew across Sesshomaru's cheeks and the servant laughed. "Its true isn't it?" Karina said, and Sesshomaru shook his head. "It just caught me off guard that's all," Sesshomaru said, more annoyed with Karina now than he was before. "Why?" Karina pushed on, "everybody can hear what you two are doing during various parts of the day. Why just this morning..." "Enough Karina," Sesshomaru growled and Karina bowed low saying, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me to stop."

Karina walked away then and Sesshomaru sighed. "What a bold youkai," Sesshomaru marveled grudgingly. Sesshomaru finished his lunch now and leaned back with a sigh when the sound of clanging metal caught his ears. "Swords?" Sesshomaru instantly jumping up. He ran to the source of the sound and quickly found it to be originating from the garden. The clanging got louder and now he could hear a clear distinct voice along with it. "That sounds like Lloyd," Sesshomaru thought, and ran into the garden quickly. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and stared at the sight in front of him with a mixture of shock and pride. Kagome was in a sword battle with Lloyd, and holding her own pretty well.

"Faster Lady Kagome!" Lloyd yelled after dodging a sword attack, "You're giving me too much time to counterstrike!" Kagome roared frustratingly and attacked him again. "Are you sure two swords is what suits your fancy?" Lloyd asked almost tauntingly. "Don't play with me Lloyd!" Kagome yelled, finally tapping into her youkai speed. Two swords instantly went flying across the garden, and Lloyd now stood defenseless before Kagome. "My Lady must forgive me," Lloyd started to mutter, bowing low, "I thought you were holding back on me because we were friends..." "If we were friends," Kagome said giving him a smirk, "you would stop calling me Lady Kagome. It sounds weird."

"Well Kagome," Lloyd said with another bow. Kagome sighed and was about to say something when her eyes drifted towards the doorway. "Sesshy!" Kagome yelled running towards him. He hugged her when she reached him and said, "I thought you were still sleeping." "I was about thirty minutes ago," Kagome purred and Sesshomaru marveled at how fast the time seemed to have flown by. "You seem to feel better," Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded. "I was just tired," Kagome said again and then she smiled, "did you see, what I just did?" "Yes, you're quite talented with the sword," Sesshomaru said, and Kagome beamed. "Talented enough to beat you?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru laughed.

"Maybe," Sesshomaru said with a chuckle, "before I forget the Plains Leaders are going to hold another meeting today at sunset. Do you want to...?" "Of course!" Kagome yelled, running off, "I'm going to go get ready for it!"

Xxxxxxxxxx At sunset xxxxxxX

"Kagome we're going to be late," Sesshomaru muttered, as Kagome once again struggled with her hair, "I've told you your hair looks fine." Kagome growled and said, "My hair looks like a birds nest." Then with a sigh Kagome dropped the comb and said, "but I suppose we better get going, its not getting any better than this." The frizzy hair came halfway down Kagome's back, adding a slightly wild look to Kagome's appearance. Kagome walked towards the stables with an amused Sesshomaru following behind her. As before a servant had prepared A-Un for take off, and Sesshomaru took the reins from the servant. He jumped up onto A-Un's back, and Kagome did so as well.

A-Un took off with eagerness, Sesshomaru only having to guide A-Un on where to go sparingly. "Do you like those two swords?" Sesshomaru asked, commenting on the swords Kagome had on her hips, "or do you miss the bow? That is the weapon you used to use, isn't it?" "Yes," Kagome said in a tone of thought, "I honestly can't decide which one I like more." Sesshomaru gave a, "hnnnnnnn," and started to descend as the glade came into view. Kagome jumped down from A-Un when he landed and was instantly greeted by an excited Luna. "Why, look at you!" Luna purred hugging her, "The last time I saw you, you were on your death bed!" Kagome smiled and said, "Its nice to see you too Luna."

Sesshomaru walked up next to Kagome who had followed Luna to the center of the glade. "Hi there," Solaris purred, hugging Kagome as well, "I'm glad to finally get a chance to meet the infamous Kagome." Kagome laughed and said, "I don't know about infamous..." Rugga and Roxie burst into the clearing suddenly, laughing voraciously. "I win!" Roxie purred and Rugga huffed, "I almost had you." "Roxie!" Luna yelled, and the two youkai's greeted each other warmly. "I was worried about you," Luna said after they'd hugged. "Awwww," Roxie said, running a hand through her flaming red hair, "thanks Luna." Roxie, like Odessa, sported a dagger on each side of her hip, but she wore a flaming red kimono to match her hair.

"I hear Sesshomaru has a mate," Roxie purred and Luna gestured towards Kagome who Sesshomaru had pulled into a conversation. "Is she nice?" Roxie asked and Luna nodded. "A real sweetheart," Luna purred and Rugga laughed. "I always figured Sesshomaru's mate would be just as cold as he is," Rugga said, than tilted his head, "But Kagome's really mellowed him out some I'd say." "Lets go meet her," Roxie said, grasping Rugga's hand. The two plains leaders walked over to where Kagome and Sesshomaru stood, and Sesshomaru greeted them with a nod of his head. Kagome gave a timid ,"hi," and Roxie laughed. "She is a sweetheart," Roxie purred, "My name's Roxie. And this is my mate Rugga." "You're the East Plains Leaders," Kagome stated, and Roxie laughed again. "Sesshomaru talked about us?" Roxie said, "well that's shocking." Sesshomaru was spared from saying anything when Kurt and Odessa came into the clearing riding on a horse-sized white fox this time. Sesshomaru walked over towards Luna then who was watching Odessa like a hawk eyeing their prey.

"I wasn't thinking about hurting her...," Luna started upon noticing Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru shook his head. "Solaris used to be a human too right?" Sesshomaru asked and Luna nodded. "Yeah," Luna said glad Sesshomaru seemed not to have cared, "but you know that Sesshomaru." "When Solaris was first learning to use his youkai energy," Sesshomaru started, "did he tire easily?" "No," Luna said, and then with a laugh said, "he was using his longer than me actually. Why? Is Kagome tiring easily?" Sesshomaru nodded and Luna laughed and said, "No that shouldn't be the reason why. I know that pregnant youkais tire easily though... is she...?"

Sesshomaru blushed at hearing the question again but this time he said, "I... I'm not sure." Luna purred then and said, "I'll find out for you." Luna suddenly gave a large roar and pounced upon an unsuspecting Kagome, who was chatting with the East and South Plains Leaders and Solaris. Kagome and Luna went rolling, but Kagome managed to separate herself from Luna briefly. "Luna what are you...?" Kagome asked, when Luna formed a fist and was about to drive it right into Kagome's abdomen. Kagome eyes turned feral then, and she grabbed Luna's fist, flipping the Plains Leader around. Luna twisted in the air and landed on her feet, and briefly catching the red in Kagome's eyes before it was replaced by a confused look.

"Luna...?" Kagome said, unsure of what to do. "Oh nothing," Luna purred, ruffling Kagome's hair, "I just wanted to see how fast you would react." "Now that we're all here," Odessa said, eyeing them with a look of boredom, "can we cut straight down to the chase? Why on Earth did you call this meeting Sesshomaru?" "One of my servants had found the hideout of the organization that attacked us," Sesshomaru said. He was partially anxious to know what Luna would say, causing his mind to wander a little. "He found what?" Roxie said, a fire entering her eyes, "ohhhhh, I'm going to make those youkai's pay for what they did to us!" "We can't rush in there without a plan," Kurt finally said, when Sesshomaru didn't criticize Roxie's comment.

Everybody wondered at this, and found Sesshomaru staring at Kagome, a pondering look on his face. "Sesshomaru do you want something?" Kagome finally asked, and Sesshomaru seemed to come back to himself after he shook his head. "Well," Kagome said and the Plains Leaders turned towards her with curiosity, "I don't think we should start mobilizing large forces all at one time. Than they'll know we're up to something and we wouldn't have the element of surprise anymore." "Especially since they're harboring spies among us," Sesshomaru said, and the Plains Leaders looked towards him in shock. "Spies?" Solaris asked, "is that how your servant found the hideout, by following one of their spies?" Sesshomaru nodded and Odessa snorted. "The girl with the bird's nest of hair does say intelligent things," Odessa said, giving Kagome a daring look.

Kagome growled unintentionally and Odessa laughed. "You wouldn't hurt me," Odessa hissed and before Sesshomaru could say anything Kagome had pounced onto Odessa sending both of the hissing Plains Leaders across the blade. "I got it," Rugga said, getting up. He walked over to the two female Plains Leaders and pulled them apart. He sat them back with their mates and walked back towards his. "Before we begin arguing," Luna said, with a roll of her eyes, "Odessa can we at least accomplish something?" "Whatever," Odessa muttered. "If we recruit people on a small-scale basis we could have a full blown army undetected by Friday of this week," Kurt said and Sesshomaru sighed.

"Not the most speedy plan," Sesshomaru muttered, "But for now I guess it's the best one we have. Unless someone else has another one?" "I think the reason those servants were leaving out was to give a report to the people in the organization," Kagome said, the Plains Leaders attention once again flying back to her, "so I think they already know a direct attack would gain them a swift death because of the security systems we all activated. I also believe that since the spies were recently at the organization's castle, their scent won't be quite the same. Making it easy to detect and get rid of them." "Bravo!" Solaris purred, "you've made an excellent choice in mating Sesshomaru!" Kagome gave a pleased blush and Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel proud.

"No more suggestions?" Sesshomaru said, his tone lighter. The Plains Leaders shook their heads and Kurt said, "So I guess we'll meet back here Friday with our armies intact correct?" The Plains Leaders nodded drawing the meeting to an official close. "Well," Luna said, "now that that's over, you know the rules you two." All the Plains Leaders turned towards Kagome and Sesshomaru who had given a heavy sigh. "I don't think this is the time for...," Sesshomaru began before Roxie interrupted him. "Come on Sesshomaru," Roxie purred, "you know when you first mate someone at the next meeting you have to kiss them in front of all the Plains Leaders."

Even Odessa and Kurt stared at them expectantly and Kagome raised a brow at Sesshomaru. "_I didn't think they'd still want to do this custom considering the times,"_ Sesshomaru said, giving a small smile of apology. "Well," Kagome said, "I'm ready if you are Sessho." Sesshomaru began a purr and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, parting her lips when he sought to kiss her. Kagome forgot about the watching Plains Leaders as Sesshomaru tongue began to lovingly stroke hers. Kagome grasped Sesshomaru's silvery locks of hair as the kiss began to heat up, and he took it as a sign to stop. _"Sorry,"_ Sesshomaru said, and Kagome gave him an understanding smile.

Rugga wolf whistled and Roxie clapped excitedly. "You two are so cute together," Luna sighed, a dreamy smile on her face. "Thank you," Sesshomaru said, and Kurt said, "She seems to bring out the best of you Sesshomaru." "Indeed," Odessa said, and at this Sesshomaru simply said, "She does." The South Plains Leaders left than, riding out on the giant fox that they had rode in on. "Well I guess I'll see you Friday," Roxie said hugging Kagome. Rugga hugged Kagome as well and said, "I'm glad you didn't let Odessa intimidate you. I don't mind pulling anyone apart, if you feel the need to lunge at her again..." Kagome laughed and said, "Thanks Rugga." He smiled and after giving their goodbyes to the North Plains Leaders they left as well.

Luna and Solaris walked over towards them and Kagome hugged her. "You were my first Plains Leader friend," Kagome purred and Luna laughed. "Yes," Luna said hugging Kagome back happily, "and I'm glad to have that honor." Solaris smiled at Kagome and said, "If you keep that up during all the meetings, you'll hold just as prominent a spot as Sesshomaru all on your own." Kagome smiled than and Luna pulled Kagome aside, allowing Solaris to hold a conversation with Sesshomaru. "I have to tell you something," Luna said, playing with a strand of her pink curly hair, "first of all, I love the new hair! It really suits you. And secondly, do you remember when I attacked you, earlier today?" Kagome nodded and asked, "What was up with that?"

"I was checking to see something," Luna said than lowering her voice she said, "when a pregnant youkai's child is threatened, their beast automatically responds by temporarily taking over and blocking the oncoming attack. In severe cases it might try to kill its attacker." "Are...are you trying say you think I'm pregnant?" Kagome asked, time seeming to stop. "No," Luna said shaking her head, "I'm trying to say I know you're pregnant." Kagome stood there for a moment unsteadily before saying, "Luna... Luna the ground is spinning..." Luna caught Kagome right before she fainted and sighing carried her back to Sesshomaru. "Take her home," Luna said, giving Kagome to Sesshomaru, "I fear she's exhausted."

Before Sesshomaru could ask any questions Luna gave a quick wave and her and Solaris left. Sesshomaru climbed onto A-un and flew back home. He landed A-Un a little unsteadily and jumped down not heeding the servant that threw Kagome worried glances. He went straight to their bedroom and laid her down. He was about to leave to go get dinner when Kagome called out to him softly. "Kagome," Sesshomaru muttered, returning to her side instantly, "I was just going to get some food for us." He then saw the look of unbounded happiness in her eye, and he sat on the bed slowly. "_I'm pregnant Sessho," _Kagome said looking towards Sesshomaru nervously, "_I... I'm with child..." _Sesshomaru could only stare in stunned silence before a big smile broke out across his face. He purred loud enough to vibrate both of them and cuddled up with her happily.

There was a knock on the door then and Sesshomaru told them to come in airily. Lloyd walked in with a platter of food and shut the door behind him, but upon witnessing the scene he stopped hesitantly. "It's fine Lloyd," Kagome said smiling reassuringly, "just put the food right there." Lloyd did as he was told and Sesshomaru purred, "Have you heard that rumor that's going around the house?" Lloyd nodded uncertainly and muttered, "I... I did not know whether to believe it or not..." "Tell them its true," Sesshomaru said, and a stunned Lloyd bowed and muttered his congratulations before leaving. "Rumor?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru laughed. "The servants suspected it before we did," Sesshomaru muttered, placing a hand on Kagome's stomach,"... I'm guessing you still want to fight?"

A determined look entered Kagome's eye and she nodded. Sesshomaru caught the look and said, "I won't stop you... but you have to promise me you'll stay safe." Kagome nodded again and said, "My knight in shining armor will see to that." "You know I will," Sesshomaru purred, kissing her mark tenderly.

************* Well that's it for chapter nine! :D As always the characters are a little OOC and if you no like no read! :P I don't own Inuyasha, and if you can spot any errors I missed, I'll gladly fix them. Merci! *****************


	10. Chapter 10 The calm before the storm

Chapter 10- The calm before the storm

Kagome stirred from her slumber and reached over to the side of the bed half expectantly. "Not there," Kagome growled, getting up slowly. Her muscles were sore from her secret sword practices with Lloyd, if Sesshomaru found out about them he would surely stop them on the pretense of she shouldn't over exert herself. She walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window over the plains. It was Wednesday now, and they had been gathering forces as discreetly as they could. Sesshomaru had had armor outfitted for the two of them and every youkai who planned to battle. The two plains leaders chose all their warriors armor and their own to be purple, to match with their markings. But she hadn't been seeing much of Sesshomaru lately, since he was always working, and was lucky if she caught a glimpse of him as he slinked into their room at some late hour.

Kagome dressed into a kimono, randomly selecting one from her wardrobe, and grabbed the two swords. She carried a bow now as well and found with delight she could infuse her youkai energy into an arrow and hone its accuracy and boost its power. She had perfected the technique so well; she could pierce through fifty trees with one arrow now. Kagome walked down the hallway to the garden and found Lloyd tending to it. "Lady Kagome," Lloyd said respectfully and bowed. Kagome smiled, no matter how many times she told him to call her just Kagome he insisted on putting the acronym before her name. "I want to visit my friends Lloyd," Kagome said and Lloyd gave her a shocked expression.

"You...you want me to go with you?" Lloyd asked, obviously pleased, "have you informed Lord Sesshomaru of our whereabouts?" At this Kagome snorted, "He probably won't even know we're gone." Lloyd shuffled his feet uncertainly at the words of anger and said, "If...if my Lady wants to go now, I will not object." "Good," Kagome purred, "we'll take A-Un it'll be much faster." Lloyd trudged on after Kagome, feeling slightly ashamed for not trying to convince her otherwise. When they came to the stables a servant who'd been rubbing A-Un down turned towards them with a bow. "If m'lady wishes to ride A-Un, he is ready to go now," The servant muttered. "Thank you," Kagome said climbing onto A-Un. Lloyd followed suit soon after and A-Un took off.

"Excuse me for saying Lady Kagome," Lloyd braved after a few moments, "but I really do think Lord Sesshomaru would notice that his pregnant mate isn't home." Kagome pressed her lips together and said, "We'll see." She landed the dragon in a clearing in Kaede's village and was greeted instantaneously by Sango. "We've been so worried about you!" Sango yelled hugging her friend, "what's happened?" "We're preparing for an ambush," Kagome said trying to comb a hand through her hair, "an organization attacked the Plains Leaders and we found out where their hideout is recently. So we're going to attack them." "Where's Sesshomaru?" Sango asked and Kagome's eyes narrowed at the name.

"Working," Kagome grumbled, "he doesn't even ask if I would like to help. I truthfully haven't talked to him since Monday. Who knows when that youkai eats, and every time I visit him in his office he's buried in a stack of scrolls." "Lord Sesshomaru is just preoccupied right now Lady Kagome," Lloyd said not liking where this was headed. "Too preoccupied to deal with the woman he impregnated," Kagome muttered and Sango gasped. "You're... pregnant?" Sango asked and when Kagome smiled and nodded she said, "how far are you?" "Only about two weeks and a day," Kagome said, a light shining in her eye. "And you're still going to fight?" A familiar voice grumbled from above, "man, Sesshomaru's slipping." Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha sitting in a tree observing the both of them.

"And you didn't even tell him you were coming down here," Inuyasha seemed to marvel, "he's going to be very upset with you Kagome." He jumped down from the tree then and joined them in the shade. "Not that I care," Inuyasha said, "the more grief you cause him the better." "I am not causing him grief!" Kagome yelled, her eyes flashing. Inuyasha was quiet for a moment before saying, "I could've given you a child. I could've given you anything that bastard can." "Inuyasha don't," Kagome said and the awkward air was interrupted by Kirara landing in the clearing. "Sango!" Miroku yelled, him and Shippo jumping down, "I've got horrible news Kagome... is here?"

"Were you looking for me?" Kagome asked, tilting her head. "Yeah," Miroku said scratching the back of his neck, "me and the rest of the world." "I told you Lord Sesshomaru would notice your absence," Lloyd muttered, and Kagome glared at him. "Well," Miroku said a huge smile on his face, "seeing as Sesshomaru isn't here, this calls for old times!" He gave Kagome's butt a tender caress and she tensed. "Miroku...," Kagome growled, narrowing her eyes. "Good times huh!" Miroku said, steadily retreating by Sango. Sango turned and slapped him in the face and Miroku said, "Yeah, good times."

Kagome couldn't help but smile and soon all of them were laughing. "Oh!" Sango said turning to Miroku, "Kagome's with child!" Miroku gave a startled look and said, "Sesshomaru sure does work fast." Kagome blushed at the statement and a wizened voice chuckled behind them. "I knew it would happen soon," Kaede said joining them, "ye and Sesshomaru are very fond of each other. One can tell." Kagome smiled, and for a brief moment she regretted not telling Sesshomaru about her whereabouts. "Does your mom know?" Sango asked and Kagome shook her head. "I'll go tell her now!" Kagome purred, "Watch A-Un for me okay? Come on Lloyd!" Kagome ran off and Lloyd struggled to catch up with her.

Kagome jumped into the well when she reached it, and jumped out the other side once she'd gone through. She waited for Lloyd then and he jumped up to join her with wonder. Kagome pushed the newly fixed doors open and walked through. "Wow," Lloyd said in amazement as he looked around, "this place is incredible Kagome." Kagome smiled and walked towards the house. She opened the door and found her mom sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Kagome!" Her mom yelled hugging her, "I was just getting ready to leave for work! Rin's been awful hurt that you two haven't visited her, how've you been?"

"Well..." Kagome said, scratching the back of her neck, "I'm pregnant." Kagome's mom stood there for a moment before saying, "Congratulations darling. You're going to have to visit all the time now so I can see you the farther you get along." Kagome gave a sigh of relief that her mom didn't seem to be mad but winced when she asked, "Well, where's the father?" "Right here," A voice growled heavily. Kagome cringed and turned around to find Sesshomaru glaring at her hotly. "You left," Was all he said though, his eyes burning with an anger she'd never seen before.

"Oh dear," Kagome's mom muttered, "here let me give you two your privacy." She grabbed Lloyd's hand and they hurriedly went up the stairs. "Sesshomaru," Kagome muttered and another feral growl ripped loose from his throat. "Knowing the times we're facing you leave!" Sesshomaru finally yelled, "And you didn't even bother to inform me of it!" Kagome growled and said, "So what! I haven't even talked to you since Monday! You probably wouldn't have even paid me any mind!" "I would always listen to my mate!" Sesshomaru growled, clenching his fists, "Do you know how I felt, finally being rid of all that paper work and finding out you're not there!"

"Must feel something like waking up and going to sleep alone everyday," Kagome grumbled and Sesshomaru struggled to calm down. "You're upset with me," Sesshomaru finally said, his voice lowered. "Yeah I am," Kagome snorted, turning her head. "_Kagome,_" Sesshomaru muttered, turning her head towards his, "_I had to get that work done, I had fell too far behind and with the current crisis going on I couldn't have that. And then I had to gather the forces up, and make sure things were running smoothly. You worried me, when you left off like that. How am I supposed to protect you when I have to raise hell to find you?_" Kagome sighed then and said, "_You could've asked me to help_." "_And have my pregnant mate working?"_ Sesshomaru asked teasingly kissing her mark, "_is it not bad enough I'm letting you fight?"_

Kagome groaned and said out loud, "...I'm sorry if I worried you." Sesshomaru only gave a, "hnnnnnn," and licked the sensitive area of skin on her neck. "I suppose I can forgive you," Sesshomaru muttered, pushing Kagome back gently against the wall. He slowly slid his other hand up her kimono, before an ah-hem cut off his ministrations. "At least take it to a bedroom," Kagome's mom said a blush apparent on her and Lloyd's face, "I have to go to work, I'm going to be late!" She ran off then and waved bye hurriedly before leaving. "I-if you two want to finish," Lloyd muttered, hurriedly exiting himself. "Your bedroom is upstairs right?" Sesshomaru asked his voice husky. "Yeah," Kagome said, and grabbing his hand began to lead him up there.

Xxxxxxxxxx Kagome's room – About an hour later xxxxxxxxxxxX

"How long has it been since we've done this?" Sesshomaru purred, caressing her back gingerly. "Sunday," Kagome muttered, her head lying on his chest. They sat in silence a while more before Kagome said, "We should be heading back." "Yeah," Sesshomaru agreed, although he didn't move. "Or we could just lie here all day," Kagome muttered and Sesshomaru chuckled. "I like that idea," Sesshomaru purred again and Kagome giggled. "I can imagine Rin's and Souta's face already," Kagome said teasing Sesshomaru, "this will be the first place they come looking for us. And they'll find us in a bad state of dress." "Hnnnnn," Sesshomaru said, caressing her arm now, "a little longer." Sesshomaru finally got up a little while later, and Kagome watched him with unhidden interest as he redressed.

"I wish m'love would've at least attempted to disguise her stares," Sesshomaru muttered after he'd finished dressing, "you made it very difficult not to bed you again." Kagome smiled and said, "You find that very difficult in the first place." "True," Sesshomaru purred, watching as she dressed now. Kagome had chosen to wear her school uniform much to Sesshomaru's dislike. "Why don't you like it Sessho?" Kagome asked, after feeling a flair of his emotion go across their bond. "You look under dressed in that get up," Sesshomaru mumbled and Kagome laughed and opted for a pair of jeans and a tee.

"If these get messed up the way the other ones did I'm going to have your head Sessho," Kagome warned. "I didn't know how to take it off," Sesshomaru said in his defense and Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. She sighed and said, "I wish I didn't leave my bag at the house. I could've packed some extra clothes." Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru didn't comment and Kagome headed down the stairs. She opened the door to find a blushing Lloyd on the other side. "A-are you finished Lady Kagome?" Lloyd asked, and Kagome laughed at his embarrassment. "Yes Lloyd," Kagome said, walking towards the well, "we're finished. Tell that slow poke to come on."

Lloyd bowed and walked into the house while Kagome went through the already open doors of the well. "Kagome wait," Sesshomaru said and she turned. "Hmmmmmmm?" Kagome asked and saw Sesshomaru holding the two swords and bow. "You forgot this," Sesshomaru said, giving her the weapons. "Oh, thanks," Kagome said putting them on. Sesshomaru had an air of nervousness about him, but before Kagome could question him about it he said, "Well, let's keep moving." He jumped into the well, and Kagome followed eagerly. They jumped out the other side and found her friends staring wide-eyed.

"Good grief," Miroku said, wiping sweat from his face, "I thought Sesshomaru was about to kill you, the way he stormed into that well." "I would never harm Kagome," Sesshomaru said, his eyes narrowing. "Right," Miroku said, habitually going behind Sango, "of course not... my bad..." "Me and Miroku have decided we're going to help you against this organization," Sango announced after shaking her head at Miroku. Inuyasha snorted his disapproval and Shippo sighed. "They said I'm not old enough to help," Shippo whined and Kagome laughed. "No you're not old enough," Kagome purred, kissing the little kitsune on the forehead.

Shippo began to throw a tantrum at being denied again, and Kagome picked him up. Sesshomaru watched Kagome's motherly affection towards the kit with a warmth and Kagome felt it go across their bond and turned her head towards him. She flashed him a smile, and walked off trying to soothe the upset kit. "She's going to make a great mom isn't she Sesshomaru?" Miroku said, patting the youkai on the back. Sesshomaru could tell by the jumpy manner of the human he expected to be hit but Sesshomaru only said, "Yes, she will make a great mom for our child." Miroku seemed partially stunned that Sesshomaru was being so good-natured towards him when Inuyasha growled.

"You better treat her and that child right!" Inuyasha grumbled, glaring at Sesshomaru. "I'll treat her better than you ever did," Sesshomaru said in a cold voice, "and my child doubly so." Inuyasha was silent before saying, "Yeah whatever. Just as long as you know the deal. Cause the minute you screw up, will be the minute you lose her." Sesshomaru growled at the threat and said, "You had your chance. She's mine now." Sesshomaru walked away then, looking for Kagome. He found her, rocking a now sleeping Shippo back and forth next to a tree in Kaede's village. She told him to ssshhhhh, and he crept up to her silently. "I'm going to go put him in Kaede's cabin," Kagome whispered and he nodded.

Kagome got up and placed Shippo on a mat in there and rejoined Sesshomaru. "You'll make a good mother," Sesshomaru said and Kagome blushed. "I sure hope so," Kagome muttered and for the first time Sesshomaru could sense her nervousness about being pregnant. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her and Kagome said, "Well we should be getting on home. Where's Lloyd?" "I sent him back home," Sesshomaru said, then imputed quickly, "we shouldn't go home yet. Do you want to find a hot spring?" "What are you hiding?" Kagome asked with a tilt of her head and received a nonchalant shrug. "Whatever do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, walking over to A-Un.

He climbed up onto A-Un and Kagome followed suit. "_Do you know where to find one?_" Kagome asked after A-Un had took off. "_Yeah_," Sesshomaru said, "_there's one that's close to here by the North Plain Leader's houses._" Kagome blushed and muttered, "_And what if they find us in there?" "I'll silence them,"_ Sesshomaru said and Kagome frowned. _"I'll ask them to please forget what they saw?"_ Sesshomaru said, changing his answer grudgingly. Kagome sighed but said, "_I suppose it would be nice."_ It didn't take A-Un long to reach the North Plains Leaders house, and they only flew for a little while more before Sesshomaru landed A-Un near a spring. It had steam rising from it, and an occasional bubble would rise to the service and pop.

"It looks really hot," Kagome muttered, jumping off of A-Un. "Don't worry," Sesshomaru said, jumping off of A-Un as well, "we'll be fine." He began to undress and stepped into the water with a sigh before relaxing against the spring's bank. Kagome observed him for a second longer, before repeating what Sesshomaru did. Kagome leaned her head back with a huge sigh, before she finally felt Sesshomaru staring at her. "Do you want to go again?" Kagome asked, looking at him and was surprised to see him shake his head. Kagome shrugged and leaned her head back again, only to feel Sesshomaru's eyes watching her again. "You sure about that?" Kagome asked, looking at Sesshomaru again.

He nodded and Kagome laughed and said, "Is this because we did it this morning?" "We shouldn't have done that then," Sesshomaru finally said and Kagome made a face at him. "I sure couldn't tell we weren't supposed to," Kagome said with a snort, "specially seeing as you're the one that came onto me." Sesshomaru smiled then and said, "Yes, this morning was my fault." "Why weren't we supposed to have sex this morning?" Kagome finally asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Sesshomaru shook his head though and Kagome frowned. "You've been mighty secretive today," Kagome commented and Sesshomaru gave a sly smile.

"Solaris," A voice purred from the treetop, "what is this we have here?" Kagome gave an, "eep!" and lowered down into the water as another voice chuckled. "Why its looks like two plains leaders discussing their sex life in our spring." Sesshomaru growled and said, "Alright you two. We get the point. We've been caught." Luna and Solaris appeared then smiling smugly. "Two little wolfies wandered into our spring," Luna muttered, a slow smile spreading across her face, "whatever should we do about them Solaris?" "Well, their things and their dragon are right there," Solaris purred and Luna's eyes almost seemed to light up.

"Don't you dare," Sesshomaru growled, but couldn't enforce the threat unless he wanted to risk exposing himself to the two leaders. "I guess we'll just be borrowing these," Luna purred gathering their clothes and weapons up and climbing up onto A-Un. "Luna can't we talk about this?" Kagome asked desperately and Luna laughed. "What's to talk about?" Luna purred again and Solaris climbed on behind her. A-Un didn't seem to mind them and took off without even glancing back. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome said turning back around to find her youkai fuming, "what do we do now?" Sesshomaru clenched and unclenched his fist before saying, "We could try to steal some of their clothes. Their house isn't too far from here." "Their house is also full of servants," Kagome muttered and Sesshomaru growled frustratingly.

"I got it!" Kagome said, and Sesshomaru raised a brow, "we could dress like jungle people until we find actual clothes!" "...you want me to wear leaves?" Sesshomaru muttered, narrowing his eyes at Kagome. "You must have a better idea?" Kagome growled and Sesshomaru sighed. "_I'm sorry," _Sesshomaru said, offering a smile, "_I'm just frustrated that's all. Do you know how to fashion those types of clothes together?" _Kagome nodded and said, "_Here I'll go get so-..." "I got it,"_ Sesshomaru said cutting her off, "_I'd rather me be discovered naked, than you." _Sesshomaru got out of the water, and Kagome settled down into it, laughing despite herself.

"_This is a really good prank,"_ Kagome purred, lying her head back against the bank, "_If it wasn't being played on me I think I might enjoy it more." _She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth the spring provided. When she opened them again however a pair of shoes stood in front of her. She trailed her eyes up and found Kikyo hovering over her. "AAAHHHHH!" Kagome yelled, trying to cover herself, "you couldn't have told me you were there!" "I have no interest in your body," Kikyo stated blandly and Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Then what's the reason you've interrupted my private time?" Kagome asked then with a snort said, "Inuyasha's not here." "I'm well aware of that," Kikyo said still giving Kagome a bland look, "I'd heard the West Plains Leader's were expecting a child."

"Yeah," Kagome said her tone softer, "what of it?" "Its tradition that a Plains woman have a miko watch the development of the child to ensure that everything is going smoothly," Kikyo said and with a slight tilt of her head said, "I'm presuming you don' t have one." "And you're offering to be mine?" Kagome asked, raising a brow, "what's the catch?" "There's this little boy I want you to care for," Kikyo said, catching a raised brow from Kagome, "I won't be the miko to do it, but I'll send someone just as good." "Little boy?" Kagome asked and Kikyo nodded. "Than do we have a deal?" Kikyo asked, sitting down. "S-sure I don't have a problem with it," Kagome said a little shocked at Kikyo's proposal. "I'll send him to your home then," Kikyo said, a small smile on her face.

Kikyo got up then and walked away, leaving Kagome in a pondering state. "I'm back," Sesshomaru announced and Kagome looked towards him. He was wearing what appeared to be samurai's clothing and held some more in his hand. "An old woman gave them to me," Sesshomaru explained when Kagome sent him a wondering glance. Kagome got out of the water, and put on the clothes. "Somebody was here," Sesshomaru stated, after a breeze picked up Kikyo's scent and blew it towards them. "Yeah," Kagome said and went over what Kikyo had said. "Little boy?" Sesshomaru asked, tilting his head. "Yeah, that's what she said," Kagome purred, laughing when Sesshomaru began to carry her bridal style.

"We'll deal with it later," Sesshomaru said, teasingly nibbling her ear, "we have some Plains Leaders to visit."

Xxxxxxxxx The North Plains Leaders house xxxxxxxxX

"Oh, you guys found clothes?" Luna asked nervously after opening the door. "Yeah," Kagome purred, "we did." Kagome jumped the Plains Leader then, and Kagome and Luna rolled around on the floor growling. Their fight lacked any real vengeance however and the two Plains Leaders were soon laughing loudly. "I was going to go back after pulling you guys' legs for a while," Luna said, shutting the door after Sesshomaru came in. "Where's our things Luna?" Sesshomaru asked. "A-Un is in the stables," Luna said, "and your clothes and weapons are in the cute little pouch I made for him. So, Kagome, have you been feeling any pregnancy symptoms?"

"Welllll," Kagome said scratching the back of her neck, "my breasts have been really tender lately." "Wait till you get the bouts of nausea!" Luna said laughing, "that's the fun part!" Kagome frowned however and said, "The bad parts must be horrible then." Luna laughed again and begin to walk off the two Plains Leaders following them. "Lunch first okay?" Luna said walking in to the dining. Kagome didn't object to the sudden invitation. She hadn't eaten breakfast and was starving. Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Luna settled down on the dining room table and were shortly joined by Solaris and Loen. "Hi Sesshomaru!" Loen yelled running over to him. Loen held a deep admiration in his eyes as Sesshomaru reached over and placed a hand on the boy's hair.

"Stop pestering him Loen," Solaris purred and Loen whined but sat down as his father commanded him. "_It looks like you have a fan,"_ Kagome said punching his arm playfully. Sesshomaru glanced toward Loen and said, "_Wonder what I did to inspire him."_ Some servants brought out a platter and spread the food out on the table. "Never has anything looked so delicious." Kagome purred, hurriedly putting it onto her plate. "If we don't hurry you guys Kagome is going to devour the whole table," Luna said jokingly receiving a chorus of laughs and one blushing Kagome. After everyone was done eating a loud conversational atmosphere emerged and lasted until the evening sun dipped below the horizon. "Staying for dinner?" Luna asked and Kagome shook her head. "We should really be heading home," Kagome said then turned her head towards Sesshomaru, "and we are this time."

Sesshomaru gave her a smile and said, "Fine by me." Disappointment was visible on Luna, Solaris, and Loen's faces but it seemed to disappear almost as soon as it came on. "Well," Luna purred, "See you this Friday. You are coming aren't you Kagome?" "Of course," Kagome said and Sesshomaru made a slight face. Luna walked the stables in relative silence and when they reached it Luna hugged both of them. "See you guys later," Luna waved, walking away. Kagome jumped onto A-Un eagerly and Sesshomaru followed suit. "I'm guessing you'll be flying this time?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome answered by goading A-Un into the air.

As they soared through the sky, Kagome looked at the surrounding scenery with a newfound fondness. "We might not see this anymore after Friday," Kagome muttered, watching a stream twist through a forest. "You will," Sesshomaru said forcibly and Kagome smiled softly to herself. "Whattabout you?" Kagome asked after noticing he hadn't included himself. "I do not know," Sesshomaru replied, "I guarantee your survival because I'll make sure that nothing befalls you. Whether it is me or another person who protects you."

A-Un began to descend, startling Kagome. He landed in front of their home and a servant appeared to take him to the stables. "Rin and a stranger arrived here earlier," The servant said after bowing to the Plains Leaders as they got down from A-Un. "Rin?" Kagome asked tilting her head, "a stranger?" "Two to be exact," The servant said, taking A-Un into one of the stables to be washed down and fed, "but don't worry Lord Sesshomaru, I've already got them situated you can continue on with..." Sesshomaru gave the servant a sharp glare, and he fell silent immediately. "Continue on with what?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and led her into the house. In its darkened state the hallways were lit with lanterns, giving it a spooky look.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, as he led her into the garden. Once inside Sesshomaru let go of her hand and stood back, gauging her reaction with apprehension. The garden had been lit up with several candles, although several fireflies lit the garden up as well. The middle of the garden held candles around its open glade, and a full dinner sat on a large blanket. "This is to make up for not being around for a few days," Sesshomaru explained as a cherry red blush settled onto her face, "and afterwards I was going to make love to you but then this morning happened..." Kagome still hadn't spoken and Sesshomaru fidgeted nervously. "I-if you don't like it...," Sesshomaru started before Kagome interrupted him with a sudden kiss.

She had thrown her arms around him and Sesshomaru begin to kiss her back off impulse. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and as the kiss became more passionate he slowly slid his hands down. He grabbed her butt and Kagome giggled. "Thank you," Kagome muttered when the kiss ended. He smiled and led her towards the dinner. They sat together, skin touching, and begin to eat the food slowly and leisurely. When they finished, little tidbits of food still dotted the plates and they lay back on the blanket. Sesshomaru put a hand on her belly and muttered, "I love you Kagome." An intensely warm feeling went across her chest when she heard those words and placing a hand over Sesshomaru's muttered, "I love you too."

They basked in each other's presence for a while before Kagome muttered, "If you still want to make love to me..." Sesshomaru gave a warm rare laugh and, picking Kagome up, headed back to their room.

Xxxxxxxxx Early morning- Sesshomaru's house xxxxxxxxX

"YOU TWO WAKE UP NOW!" An angry upset child screamed. Kagome gritted her teeth, the loud noise upsetting her sensitive youkai ears. She could feel Sesshomaru stirring too, and she looked towards the door, careful not to let the cover slip below her bosom. "Rin?" Kagome asked sleepily, "what's wrong?" "YOU GUYS FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Rin yelled her face red, "AND AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!" "We didn't forget you Rin," Sesshomaru said, trying to calm the girl. "I've been over there for ten days," Rin grumbled, crossing her arms. "Rin could we talk about this later?" Kagome asked their late night activities at left the both of them bare of clothes. "No," Rin pouted and plopped down onto the ground.

Rin sat there for a moment before tilting her head, "Kagome, why are you holding the cover like that?" A blush ran across Kagome's face before she could stop it, and before she could come up with an excuse a woman entered the room. "Come along Rin," The lady said, even though her eyes gave her away as being nervous. She was slim, and wore an outfit that mirrored Kikyo's. "I... I'm Kikyo's underling..," The girl started and bowed jerkily, "well... was Kikyo's underling... I ... she sent me here to..." And finally the girl stopped, and blurted out, "You two aren't decent and you want me to leave right?" Kagome gave a small smile and nodded, and the girl slunk back out the door shutting it behind her.

Sesshomaru groaned and, wrapping his arm around her waist said, "That's a pleasant way to wake up." Kagome giggled and said, "We should go back to sleep." "Doesn't your sword practice with Lloyd go on right now?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome bit her lip. "You knew huh?" Kagome finally said and Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm glad you're taking such measures to get stronger," Sesshomaru said, than muttered, "but I don't want you to hide it from me. As long as you don't over do it, I'm fine with it." Kagome nodded and got out of bed, dressing quickly. "Come on I want to meet these two strangers before my lesson starts," Kagome purred when Sesshomaru still hadn't stirred. He sighed, got up, and started to dress as well, yawning frequently.

"Someone should've got more sleep last night," Kagome said tauntingly, polishing off her outfit with her two swords and bow. "I should have," Sesshomaru said, done with his outfit as well, "but then again how could I sleep with my mate making such tantalizing offers?" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and walked from the room with Sesshomaru following after her. "They'll be in the dining room for sure," Kagome said, walking towards it, "Breakfast should be ready by now." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and they both entered the dining room. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks once she got inside and said quietly, "K-kohaku?"

He looked up and saw Kagome, and hurried to bow. "Yeah," Kohaku said, "don't... don't you travel with my sister? You're Inuyasha's mate or something like that aren't you?" "No," Sesshomaru growled, his eyes narrowing, "she's not." Kohaku looked taken aback and Kagome walked over to ease the young boy's nerves. "No I'm his mate," Kagome said, ruffling his hair, "and yes I do travel with Sango, but not right now. And don't mind Sesshomaru, he can be a little grumpy pants sometimes." Kagome smiled and Kohaku gave her a large smile back. "This is Kasumi!" Kohaku said, introducing the nervous miko from earlier.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Kasumi said, her eyes on the ground. "No matter," Kagome said, "where's Kikyo?" Both of them turned solemn suddenly and Kohaku muttered, "Here she told me to give this to you." Kagome took the object from Kohaku, and paled at the sight of it. "This... this is the sacred jewel piece that kept you alive," Kagome whispered. "Not anymore," Kohaku said turning his head away, "Kikyo said this wasn't her time anymore and... she grabbed the sacred jewel off my back... and when I woke back up she was gone..." "She told me to bring him here," Kasumi added, "that I would find you in need of a miko for your unborn child."

"Oh," Kagome muttered, settling down at her place at the table. Sesshomaru did so as well, and when the food was brought out the two's solemn atmosphere clung to the room like a cold death grip. "Unborn child?" Rin's voice suddenly raised up excitedly, "Are you pregnant Kagome!" Kagome nodded and a big smile broke out over Rin's face. "What are you going to name it?" Rin started off, "is it a boy or a girl? Are you going to have more than one, or just one? So how exactly do you get pregnant anyway?" "Uhhhh," Kagome said, flustered with the amount of questions Rin had thrown at her, "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, and you're not old enough to know yet."

Rin made a face and said, "We don't know anything!" Everyone burst out laughing, and Rin couldn't help but join in a little later. "I... I can give you your first check up after breakfast," Kasumi said and hurriedly added on, "Lady Kagome." Kagome frowned slightly at the girl's manner towards her, but Kasumi mistook it for displeasure. "I really am sorry I'm trying Lady...," Kasumi muttered, starting to get upset. "Stop," Kagome said before Kasumi had another chance to fret, "I'm your friend. I'm not gonna do anything to harm you. If it would make you feel better, you can just call me Kagome." Kasumi looked shocked at the offer and Kagome went on, "But I'll have to do that check up later. I have sword practice right now."

Kagome could see a flash of disapproval go through Kasumi's eyes, who'd just opened her mouth when Kagome ran out saying, "I won't over do it!"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru's voice called and she poked her head back into the room. "Hmmmmmmm?" Kagome said, and he stared at her for a moment. "Meet me afterwards," He finally said and Kagome nodded. She ran to the garden to find Lloyd standing there patiently. "Sorry I'm late," Kagome said, "I ate breakfast first this morning." "No bother," Lloyd said smiling, "look who I found!" He nodded his head to a wizened old man who stared up at her with big eyes. "T-totosai!" Kagome said and he smiled. "Young laddie here tells me you're in need of two swords made by the greatest," Totosai said, puffing out his chest, "came to visit me yesterday asking for them. Used to be a pupil of mine, very talented."

"Not as talented as you," Lloyd said bowing and Totosai laughed. "No need trying to kiss up," Totosai said, even though you could see he was pleased with the comment, "I've already brought the two swords." He took the swords from his back and tossed them to Kagome. "Those swords you now possess are complete opposites of the other," Totosai explained, "one was made using the burning hot infernos of lava, while the other one was forged using the soothing waters of a stream. To master these swords you'll have to bring the two elements together." "They must have a mind of their own?" Kagome said jokingly, when suddenly the swords became really heavy.

She fell to the ground with a thud and Totosai shook his head. "You've already upset them," Totosai sighed, starting to walk off, "you have a long way ahead of you if you keep that up." "Lloyd help get these off," Kagome huffed after trying her hardest to get her arms free of the heavily weighed down swords. When Lloyd touched them however, the scabbard of one of the swords turned red hot and burned his hand. He jerked it back with a yelp and the scabbard returned to its original color. "You'll just have to try harder Lady Kagome," Lloyd muttered and Kagome narrowed his eyes at him before struggling to rise with the two deadweight swords in her hand.

Kagome sighed and tied the swords to her back using a strap Lloyd had just given her. "Maybe you have to earn the swords trust," Lloyd suggested, unsheathing his swords. Kagome reached for the two swords and pulled them out, the swords weighing down hard on her muscles. One of the swords was a cool blue and the other a fiery red. "If you win our sparring matches today," Kagome groaned as the swords seemed to get heavier, "it's because you gifted me with emotionally challenged swords." At this the swords became heavier than they did before and Kagome struggled to stand up. "Maybe you should stop insulting them," Lloyd muttered and all Kagome did was glare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx After sword practice xxxxxxxxX

Kagome walked from the garden slowly and tenderly. "I overdid it," Kagome groaned as all her muscles screamed their dislike of her. She walked to Sesshomaru's office and, straitening herself up, walked in. "Sword practice is over?" Sesshomaru muttered reading a scroll. "Yup, Kagome purred, strectching. Kagome could barely refrain from wincing at the action and Sesshomaru glanced up a smile on his face. "I'm done too," He purred, writing something onto the scroll and giving it to a servant who was standing next to him. The servant bowed and ran off. "Come on then," Sesshomaru said, getting up and walking out the door. Kagome followed after him, glad he didn't seem to be in a romantic mood. Just walking at the speed Sesshomaru was was killing her.

They walked outside into the fresh air and Sesshomaru sat in the middle of the open glade in front of their home. Kagome sat down in front of him and Sesshomaru said, "Have you ever a heard a voice in you head that's not yours and not mine either?" Kagome nodded slowly and said, "It's a growly evil sounding voice. But it did warn me that our home was being attacked." "That's your beast," Sesshomaru said as a breeze played with his hair, "your beast is where your youkai energy comes from. Every time you gather energy its because your beast has voluntarily given it to you. The more energy you use, the closer you are to your beast. To the point you could control it at will if needed."

"Sounds cool...," Kagome said, wondering what the beast lesson was for. "But there are downsides," Sesshomaru interrupted and Kagome raised her eyebrows, "if you become really angry or really upset it could trigger your beast and cause it to take complete control. It will also do this if you use more energy then you are used to, or if it thinks you need to be protected. Your beast is your strongest and weakest asset at the same time. Because in an uncontrolled beast state, it does not matter who your friends or enemies are. Death and pain lose its grip on you, rational thoughts aren't needed. The chance of you dying increases exponentially." Kagome listened on in a stunned and horrified silence.

"The only person safe from your beast is your mate if you have one," Sesshomaru said after a long silence, "your beast will recognize its mark on your mate from its scent. In an uncontrolled beast state your mate is probably the only one who could snap you out of it. And when I say the only person who is safe from your beast is your mate, I mean that. Not even you yourself are safe if control is lost." Kagome leaned her head back and muttered, "Why tell me this now?" "You're going to see people you care about die tomorrow," Sesshomaru muttered and Kagome became rigidly stiff, "and you need to be in control at all times. No matter what happens." "...Have many times have you lost control?" Kagome finally asked, and Sesshomaru tensed. "Only twice," Sesshomaru muttered, "and both of those times involved you."

Kagome and Sesshomaru had gotten up then and to break the solemn atmosphere Kagome punched Sesshomaru's arm lightly. "How old are you anyway?" Kagome purred, "You must be in the trillions by now." Sesshomaru made a face and said, "I'm not that old and you know it." He punched her arm back and Kagome gave a pained yelp. "I mean ahhh right," Kagome said in a failed attempt to try to cover up the yelp. "You overdid it," Sesshomaru said, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?" Sesshomaru muttered, picking Kagome up. Kagome giggled and kissed his neck causing the youkai to shiver. "You enjoy teasing me don't you?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome laughed. "A little," Kagome purred, kissing his mark this time.

Sesshomaru grunted and ran back into the house quickly, not stopping until he got into their room and laid her on the bed. "Here you go," Sesshomaru said and Kagome paled. "This won't involve anything sharp will it?" Kagome asked and Kasumi laughed. "No," Kasumi muttered, putting her hands to her abdomen. They begin to glow pink and Kagome could feel the energy coursing around her womb. "Well, its coming along fine," Kasumi purred, "I won't be able to tell you the gender until the second month of course. This'll be a fun five months, huh!" Kasumi had poked Kagome's belly softly, and Kagome gave her a puzzled look.

"Five?" Kagome said tilting her head, "I thought it was nine." "No," Kasumi said shaking her head, "nine months is the human time for fetus development. Youkai's only take five months." Kagome gave a small, "oh." and Kasumi smiled again just before walking out. Kagome yawned and turning her head towards Sesshomaru, said in a serious tone, "I'll try to stay calm." Sesshomaru nodded and said, "That's all I'm asking for." Kagome jumped up from the bed and said, "I just had an idea!" She playfully grabbed his crotch, causing Sesshomaru to jump, and ran from the room.

"Kasumi!" Kagome yelled just as the miko was about to go into her room. All of a sudden her muscles reminded her of the abuse she had did to them, and she fell. "Second time today," Kagome groaned and Kasumi ran over. "Lady Kagome!" Kasumi yelled upon reaching her. She gave Kagome a quick check-over and tsked. "You over exerted yourself," Kasumi said shaking her head. Once Kasumi had eased the pain in her muscles Kagome got up. "Thanks," Kagome said strectching pain-free this time, "I was going to ask how many mikos you know in each village?" "Well over one-hundred," Kasumi said and Kagome's eyes lit up, "why do you ask?" "No time to explain," Kagome said ushering Kasumi into her room, "I need you to get a scroll and a quill and write down all the villages you know where mikos are and how many are there."

"You don't intend to gather them all up do you?" Kasumi said her eyes wide, "that'll take a week at the least!" "We don't have a week," Kagome muttered, "We'll have to do this with the time we have left. I'll join the search if I have to." Kasumi had finished the list and handed to Kagome. "Tell Sessho where I've gone!" Kagome yelled and ran off. She went to the servants quarters and gave a roar. The servants ran out immediately and she explained her intent to them. "There are one-hundred and thirty-seven mikos in one-hundred and eighteen villages," Kagome explained as they all stared at her curiously, "I want every single one of those mikos under this roof tonight."

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" They all yelled. "Now I only want the able-bodied and the people who aren't with or have children," Kagome said and they all nodded. "Are they going to be staying with the warriors downstairs?" A servant asked with a critical eye. "Of course not," Kagome said, offended, "they'll be staying upstairs with the female warriors. I have better manners than that." The servants swiveled their heads around to see who had insulted Kagome and found Karina to be on the receiving end. "I did not mean to offend my lady," Karina muttered with a low bow. "Its fine," Kagome said smiling, "now let's get moving before its too late!" "You're going with us?" One of the servant called out, "you're with child!" Kagome realized this did contradict the list of people she wanted to go and she scratched the back of her head. "Welllll," Kagome said, shrugging her shoulders, "I'll be on A-Un so its not like I'm actually exerting myself."

The servants nodded and when Kagome broke into a run the servants that qualified to go ran after her. Once she ran outside, she turned around and they all stopped. She got the list and read the names of all the villages. "Break up into a number of groups you feel is necessary to complete this task!" Kagome yelled, "discuss amongst yourselves which group will go to which villages and I don't want anyone going solo you hear! And Lloyd if you're in that crowd come here!" They all yelled ma'am yes ma'am and begin to talk excitedly as Lloyd slunk over to her side. "You want me to stay here because I have valuable information," Lloyd muttered, his shoulder slumped.

"Sorry buddy," Kagome said, patting his arm. He gave a soft smile and walked back into the house, a rejected atmosphere around him. Sesshomaru walked out of the house then and said, "What's going on here Kagome? What is Kasumi talkiing about?" "We can create a small hospital on the outside of the battlefield tomorrow," Kagome said, and then turning towards the group of servants yelled, "No groups should be larger than three!" "You're a genius," Sesshomaru purred, nuzzling his head against hers. Kagome giggled and gasped when he grabbed her the same way she had done him earlier. "Just repaying the favor," Sesshomaru purred as Kagome begin to feel aroused. "Sessho," Kagome whispered and he stepped back.

"Are we joining them?" Sesshomaru asked a smile on his face now. "We can handle them all Lady Kagome!" One of the servants yelled. "And be back by midnight!" Another one added on. "I guess not," Kagome muttered, and being to walk back in the house, an eager Sesshomaru following.

Xxxxxxxxx Dinner time xxxxxxxxX

Kagome and Sesshomaru were the last ones to get to the table, and the food had already been served. "You guys are awfully late," Kasumi noted, giving them a knowing smile. Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru smiled. "Look who came back Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled, haven forgiven them somewhere between breakfast and lunch. Rin had pointed towards Jaken who waved nervously. "Where have you been Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down at the table. "I was planning on returning home on my own," Jaken said then an angry expression formed on his face, "when I was rudely kidnapped by some wolf boy who'd seen me travelling with you, who seen'd you with Kagome lately."

"How'd you get away?" Kagome asked, biting into a mediumly cooked steak. "He wouldn't rest until I'd brought him here," Jaken admitted in a small voice. "Kagome!" A familiar voice yelled running over. "Koga!" Kagome yelled just as excitedly, getting up to give him a hug, "I haven't seen you in forever!" She could practically feel the anger radiating from Sesshomaru and hoped Koga wouldn't try his flirting antics this time around. "I've missed you too," Koga said and Kagome was about to give a sigh of relief when he said, "my beautiful rose." A growl came from Sesshomaru's throat and he said slowly, ".go." "Or what?" Koga challenged and Kagome managed to pull herself away when Sesshomaru got up. "You guys," Kagome said looking back and forth between them, "let's not do this right now. We have a big battle tomorrow and the food is appetizingly good."

Sesshomaru looked as if he would listen to her plea and sit back down, when Koga touched her mating mark tenderly. Kagome gave a sigh of pleasure before she could stop herself spun around yelling,"Damn it Koga!" She grabbed him and Sesshomaru, who'd just lunged at Koga and threw both of them on opposite sides of the dining room. "Oh gosh," Kagome thought immediately afterwards, "oh gosh, what have I done...?" Koga jumped back up quickly but muttered, "Owwww, you made me hit my head." Sesshomaru had righted himself in the air and landed on his feet. "Out of my way Kagome," Sesshomaru growled, his eyes starting to turn red. "You guys out of here now!" Kagome yelled, and the group sitting at the table in stunned silence ran as told.

"Are you sure you don't need help Kagome?" Kohaku asked and received a firm nod and a shove towards the door. "You too Koga," Kagome muttered and he had squared his chest up defiantly when Kagome whispered, "I swear if you go now, I'll kiss you later!" Koga's eyes lit up and he said, "Alright that's a promise." "Yes now go!" Kagome said and he finally left the room. "Sesshomaru," Kagome called, turning her attention back to her upset mate. She walked towards him hesitantly, his red eyes captivating her as they had last time. He was shaking violently and his breathing came heavy and fast.

When she reached him, she placed both of her hands on his chest. "**Kagome,"** Sesshomaru groaned, **"I'm losing it again." **Kagome shushed him and kissed the mark on his neck softly. He whined and the shaking calmed down somewhat, although his breathing remained labored. She left a trail of kisses from his mark to his lips, and thrust her tongue in during one of his gasps for air. She caressed his tongue tantalizingly slow and after a minute of doing so he began to kiss her back. When the kiss ended Sesshomaru was back to himself, an ashamed look on his face. "Third time," He said and sat down at a chair at the table.

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it," Kagome muttered, giving his kneecap a light squeeze. "Do you like him?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up at her, "when he touched my mark you..." Sesshomaru clenched his fist and looked away. Kagome looked ashamed now as she admitted, "I've... always had a soft spot in my heart for him. But I wouldn't choose him over you Sessho!" Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome and said, "I want all of your heart. Not most of it." He got up then and kissed her mark gently, eliciting a loud groan from Kagome. "And that one kiss better be all he gets from you," Sesshomaru growled and Kagome jumped.

"You heard that?" Kagome muttered as Sesshomaru nipped her mark now. "Yeah," Sesshomaru growled again, "I did." He bit down on it suddenly and Kagome screamed in raw pleasure. He licked the mark now and the wound began to close back up. "Who's your mate?" Sesshomaru asked teasingly as Kagome's breath came raggedly. "You," Kagome purred and Sesshomaru let her up from the table. She walked towards the door in a sort of daze and found herself running into Kasumi. "What's wrong!" Kasumi yelled, worry in her eyes, "did Sesshomaru hurt you?" "I would never harm Kagome," Sesshomaru said, frowning at hearing the accusation again.

"Lady Kagome?" Kasumi asked and Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry," She muttered, "what did you say?" "She asked what's wrong," Sesshomaru repeated and Kagome shook her head again. "Tired," Kagome finally said and waved the two goodbye as she headed to their room. "I didn't do anything to her," Sesshomaru said when Kasumi shot him a reproachful look. "You bit her mark," Kasumi said and Sesshomaru tilted his head. "What's wrong with that?" Sesshomaru said, and Kasumi crossed her arms. "She's been up ripping and running since she woke up," Kasumi explained, "and then you take a little more of her energy by bedding her, and you take what's left by sending her over the edge again. She's pregnant Lord Sesshomaru; her stamina only goes so far."

"I see what you're saying," Sesshomaru said, closing his eyes, "fine. I won't do anything sexual for the next four months and a half." Kasumi nodded and walked off, unknowingly leaving behind a flustered Sesshomaru. He went to his office and sat back in his chair. "I've been so focused on fulfilling my needs, I haven't even stopped to consider hers," Sesshomaru thought, running a hand through his hair." His thoughts then flew to Koga, the impudent young brat his Kagome had feelings for. "No matter how small they are," Sesshomaru thought dejectedly, "they're still there." "And she's promised to kiss him," Sesshomaru thought, feeling angry with himself this time, "if I could've controlled myself she wouldn't had to have made that promise."

"L-lord Sesshomaru?" A voice said hesitantly. Sesshomaru sat up and saw one of the servants from Kagome's expedition. "Yes," Sesshomaru said, putting his thoughts aside for later. "The mikos are all upstairs and they want a through explanation of what's going on," The servant said bowing. Sesshomaru got up and walked towards the stairs, climbing them two at a time. When he reached the top he walked to the upper garden, where all the mikos had gathered. After explaining what Kagome had explained to him, all of the mikos were onboard with the idea and broke up to find a room. Sesshomaru sighed and walked back down the stairs, his mind reoccupied with his previous thoughts. "Why the long face Lord Sesshomaru?" Kohaku asked coming up to him. Sesshomaru glanced at the kid before saying, "I have no interest in discussing my feelings to you."

"If it's about Kagome," Kohaku plowed on, "I don't think you'll have to worry about her. She's real crazy about you, I can tell." Sesshomaru smiled and patted the kid's head simply saying, "Thanks." He walked into their room then and found Kagome sprawled out on the bed, knocked out. "She didn't even bother to change into her night gown," Sesshomaru thought with a twinge of guilt. He undid the sash around her, and pulled the kimono off trying not to stir the sleeping Kagome. He put the night gown on her and she woke briefly, but only kissed his lips softly before falling back asleep again. He put her under the cover and changed into his night gown next. Sesshomaru climbed into the bed and thought, "Tomorrow's the big day..."

************** Whelp that's it for chapter 10. I hoped you enjoyed it! :D I do not own Inuyasha ***************


End file.
